Blanco y Negro
by Misses Histery
Summary: Desde la creación, el mundo fue gobernado por el bien y el mal, sin embargo el caos se apoderó del corazón humano a causa de la magia negra, hasta que un pequeño poblado de humanos y un grupo de magia blanca decidieron hacerle frente a toda esa catástrofe. ¿Cómo amar a aquello que prometiste asesinar bajo tus propias manos?
1. Chapter 1

**¡H** ola! El día de hoy les vengo ofreciendo lo que es un Vegebul AU en la época medieval, amo este periodo de la historia por todas las leyendas que se contaban acerca de brujas y todas esas cosas tan interesantes, así que he decidido experimentar un poco.

Espero que les guste, en este fic integraré a la mayoría de personajes de Dragon Ball, sin embargo definitivamente la mayoría se basará en Vegeta y Bulma :3.

 **D** isclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Toriyama y Toei Animation. La historia por el contrario es totalmente mía.

.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **BLANCO Y NEGRO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para crear un equilibrio perfecto en el mundo se crearon dos grandes poderes, blanco y negro, ambos representaban lo bueno y malo del todo, sin embargo la maldad predominó más rápido que la bondad. Los corazones empezaron a agrietarse y el mundo a agitarse._

 _ **.**_

Capítulo 1

El pasado

 **I**

Las historias que existían eran muchas, tantas que a veces no existía el tiempo suficiente para contarlas todas.

En plena Edad Media las batallas eran más intensas que nunca, varias aldeas eran azotadas bajo el poder y maldiciones que la magia negra lanzaba sobre estas con las finalidades de destrucción, muerte y sangre. Las brujas negras eran conocidas por ser las representantes de aquel temible poder, todo a su alrededor era calamidad y crueldad, todos estaban atemorizados por los poderes que ellas tenían, pero cuando los habitantes de la aldea Saiya, un pequeño poblado que se establecía a las orillas de la Montaña Mizuiro, se cansaron de estar siempre temiendo de lo que estos seres pudieran hacerle a los habitantes, de estar ocultando a sus niños y de despertar y darse cuenta de que todo su rebaño había sido asesinado fue que se levantaron de los escombros y optaron por pelear, fue así como la aldea se dividió formándose el Clan del Sur y el Clan del Norte, comandados por los dos hombres jóvenes más fuertes de ese pequeño poblado, Vegeta Ouji y Bardock Son respectivamente. Ambos clanes custodiaban los alrededores de la Montaña Mizuiro, la cual era muy extensa y comprendían casi cincuenta y tres pequeños poblados; evitaban que alguna bruja pasara del límite del bosque Kurai que rodeaba la montaña y lograra ingresar a la montaña para atacar algún poblado.

La cacería comenzó, los habitantes de Saiya empezaron simplemente a enfrentarse a las brujas con los artefactos que tenían a la mano: antorchas, rastrillos, palas y tablas que conseguían. Muchos fueron asesinados, sin embargo también empezó a haber una baja en las filas de las brujas negras porque a pesar de todo, las brujas que vivían cerca de la Montaña Mizuiro no eran demasiadas, con dificultad lograron acabar con todas ellas, aprendieron de su magia para poder evitarla, debían tener entrenamientos arduos para poder soportar una batalla con una bruja pues la fuerza física de ésta superaba a la de los cazadores, necesitaban una concentración esencial para no caer en los embrujos mentales que hacían los seres mágicos.

Así fue como una guerra comenzó entre brujas y cazadores, una guerra interminable pues cada vez las brujas se hacían más poderosas, pero los cazadores también incrementaban su fuerza.

Los pueblos les rendían tributos por protegerlos y siempre les regalaban desde ropas, comida y utensilios para el hogar hasta diferentes tipos de armas que creaban, especialmente las que creaba el doctor Hakase, un reconocido médico de la aldea oeste quien se encargaba de estudiar la anotomía de las brujas que a veces los cazadores llevaban para poder examinar si sufrían algún cambio drástico con cada pelea; él también solía estudiar los artefactos que las brujas llevaban consigo, aprendía lo suficiente de ellas para así informar a los cazadores y que estos estuviesen preparados.

―Esta vez te tengo una con forma de serpiente ―habló Paragus, uno de los mejores cazadores del clan del sur al médico que se encontraba mirando unos pergaminos ―Fue una verdadera molestia, pero finalmente pudimos matarla ―dejó caer sobre una amplia mesa un costal enorme que empezó a desatar para abrirlo.

Mostró a la decapitada bruja ante el doctor que había dejado el pergamino a un lado, el doctor la observó detalladamente y colocándose unos guantes de cuero empezó a examinarla ―No tiene gran diferencia con las anteriores, sin embargo parece tener branquias como si de un pez se tratase, seguro podía respirar bajo el agua.

El cazador chistó ―Es por eso que nos llevó tanto tiempo.

―La anterior poseía una capacidad de retener agua en su espalda, como un camello, las brujas están comenzando a adaptarse a los climas.

― ¿Y qué supones? ―una tercera voz se hizo presente, el líder Vegeta entró al lugar de Hakase.

El doctor siguió examinando el cuerpo de la bruja ―Recién empezaron la cacería, las brujas que traían aquí tenían un aspecto más humano y las características anatómicas de uno ―hizo una pausa y agarró una navaja para comenzar a abrir el tórax de la bruja que tenía cara parecida a una serpiente ―Aquí, lo que pensé, no tiene pulmones. Ellas están haciendo cambios en sus cuerpos, sin embargo esta bruja no está completa, sus branquias están al parecer muy inmaduras para poder aguantar bajo en el agua tanto tiempo, ¿en algún momento ella salía de ahí sofocada?

Paragus asintió ―Sí, además tampoco podía estar totalmente fuera del agua.

El doctor encendió un cigarrillo ―Las brujas siguen experimentando con su magia, intentan crear a una bruja "perfecta" que pueda soportar cualquier clima, que pueda estar en cualquier ambiente, que prácticamente no tenga debilidades ―explicó Hakase.

―Esas malditas ―el líder golpeó la mesa, este era bastante alto y fornido, una gran barba decoraba su cara endureciendo aún más sus facciones, llevaba un pantalón de cuero y una camisa holgada que revelaba la parte superior de su pecho y en los pies unas botas de piel altas, era la vestimenta típica de los cazadores. Su cintura era rodeada por un cinturón armado con una espada y dos armas de fuego similares a unas pistolas.

―Si ellas están incrementando su poder entonces debemos hacer lo mismo, Vegeta ―argumentó Paragus a su líder.

Este asintió y miró al doctor ―Infórmame si descubres algo más.

El hombre con el cigarrillo asintió y antes de responder, el despacho del médico se vio interrumpido por una mujer que tenía un semblante preocupado ― ¡Vegeta!

― Lotus, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó el hombre a su esposa, una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro que hacia perfecto contraste con sus ojos marrones, llevaba un sencillo vestido ajustado hasta la cintura y lo suficientemente largo para taparle los tobillos.

―No encuentro a Vegeta por ninguna parte.

―Ese chiquillo ―susurró el líder del clan para salir apresurado del despacho sin despedirse.

Lotus lo seguía mientras le explicaba ―Estaba entrenando con Nappa, pero cuando él fue a supervisar a Tarble y regresó, Vegeta ya no estaba.

El líder escuchaba todo atentamente mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque ―Quédate aquí, yo iré por él.

La mujer asintió y siguió a su esposo con la vista hasta que se perdió entre los arbustos del espeso bosque Kurai.

 **II**

Un niño de once años caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, observando los alrededores, su curiosidad había sido más fuerte que su obediencia por las órdenes específicas que le habían dado sus padres y su maestro con el hecho de entrar al bosque Kurai, pues era bien sabido que varias brujas se mantenían ocultas en ese inmenso lugar.

Sin embargo, él, al ver un pequeño conejo adentrarse al bosque no prestó atención a las advertencias y aprovechando que su maestro estaba distraído, ocupándose de su hermano menor de nueve años, corrió detrás de él adentrándose lo suficiente en el bosque. La verdad es que él no le encontraba nada atemorizante al lugar, o tal vez era que después de presenciar tantas batallas contra las brujas y asesinatos de su clan ya nada le producía algún miedo. Debía encontrar rápidamente al conejo para regresar o estaría en serios problemas.

Se detuvo repentinamente cuando escuchó una rama romperse detrás suyo, alguien estaba observándolo eso lo sabía desde que pasó el límite de piedras, este límite había sido marcado por los cazadores y no debían cruzar más allá de este a menos que fuera necesario, pero como hijo del líder y orgulloso que era eso a él no le importaba. Se volteó preparando su pequeña espada, pero detuvo su movimiento cuando se encontró con una niña que se veía menor que él sosteniendo al conejo que había perseguido.

― ¿Es tuyo? ―preguntó el niño.

Ella asintió ―Lo estaba buscando porque se escapó de casa ―él observó a la niña, era más pequeña que él en estatura, su cabello era peculiarmente turquesa y sus ojos azules iluminaban la tenuidad del ambiente, sus ropas consistían en un vestido ampón color rosa pálido y unas sandalias. No parecía una bruja.

― ¿Quién eres? ―aun así preguntó desconfiado ― ¿Y qué haces aquí? Los niños no deberían estar en el bosque. Las brujas pueden aparecer y comerte en cualquier momento.

Ella sonrió ―Tú también eres un niño, entonces deberías irte.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia ella tomándola de la mano y jalándola con él ―Te sacaré de aquí, seguro eres tan tonta que te perdiste y nos sabes regresar a tu aldea.

―Yo no estoy perdida, yo vivo aquí ―él soltó su mano ante esta revelación y se giró hacia ella.

― ¿En el bosque? ―cuestionó él asombrado, según lo que le habían dicho sólo las brujas podían vivir en el bosque, nunca habían escuchado de la presencia de otra aldea en ese lugar. ― ¡Eso es imposible! ―empuñó su espada en forma de ataque nuevamente hacia ella ―sólo las brujas negras viven en este lugar.

Ella no se inmutó ante su amenaza ―No sólo hay brujas malas en el mundo.

Vegeta iba a responder cuando la voz de su padre llamó su atención, volteó hacia donde la voz provenía y cuando se giró nuevamente para ver a la niña ella ya no estaba. Se irguió dejando su pose de ataque y guardó su espada.

El líder llegó hasta él ― ¡Vegeta! Te he dicho muchas veces que no entres al bosque ―regañó su padre mientras se cercioraba de que su hijo no estuviera lastimado.

―Lo lamento padre, pero algo llamó mi atención.

El adulto frunció el ceño ―Pues más te vale que no dejes que nada del bosque vuelva a llamar tu atención ―Vegeta padre tomó de la mano a su hijo y se dirigió con él a la salida del bosque ―Pronto anochecerá y tu madre está preocupada, debemos darnos prisa.

 **III**

La niña caminaba a paso presuroso con el conejo en brazos, se había atrasado demasiado por su impertinencia de seguir al niño invasor quien de acuerdo a sus ropas él debía pertenecer a la aldea Saiya, el poblado de los cazadores. Los habitantes de la aldea le habían dicho que se alejara de ellos porque eran peligrosos y mataban todo lo que se movía, no tenían piedad por nadie.

Recordaba lo que Uranai Baba, la sabia de su aldea, le había platicado acerca de los cazadores recientemente.

 _._

― _¿Por qué los cazadores odian todo lo que es diferente a ellos, Baba?_

 _La anciana miró en los enormes y profundos mares celestes de la pequeña de siete años y pudo ver una calma increíble, una quietud que anhelaba para el mundo ―Los cazadores han sido víctimas de los maleficios de las brujas negras por muchos años mi niña, ellos solamente están hartos de eso._

― _¿Pero por qué odian a todas las brujas por igual? Yo no soy mala abuelita Baba ―se quejó inflando sus mejillas, molesta._

 _Uranai se rio ―Lo sé pequeña, pero ellos aún no aprenden a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Ellos piensan que si bajan la guardia, en cualquier momento serán atacados._

― _¿Y no sería más fácil hablar con ellos y explicarles todo?_

 _La anciana iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por la voz de otra niña mayor a la de ojos celestes ―Antes de que puedas abrir la boca ellos ya te habrán cortado la cabeza._

 _La mujer mayor carraspeó ―No digas esas cosas tan golpeadamente Launch._

 _Launch era niña de doce años, rubia y con ojos verdes, era muy conocida en la aldea por la rudeza que emanaba, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, era una experta el peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ―Es la verdad Uranai Baba, esos imbéciles no tienen ni una pizca de empatía en sus corazones, tú lo viste cuando ejecutaron a mi hermana._

 _Baba suspiró, no podía culpar a Launch por su comportamiento, ella les guardaba un gran rencor a los cazadores por haber asesinado a su hermana gemela cuando ambas tenían apenas seis años; la hermana de la rubia se encontraba curando con magia blanca la pata de uno de los caballos de los cazadores que se habían adentrado en el bosque persiguiendo a una bruja negra y tal parecía que el equino había sido olvidado por su jinete, pero se equivocó, el cazador lo vio todo. Inmediatamente el hombre la tomó como prisionera alegando que si la dejaban con vida se convertiría en una temible bruja negra cuando creciera y por acuerdo de los altos mandos del Clan del Norte la gemela de Launch fue quemada viva, con ella misma viendo como ocurría todo eso, escondida entre los matorrales. Desde ahí Launch no volvió a ser la misma. Sin embargo a pesar de querer vengarse su naturaleza le impedía hacerles daño a los humanos con su magia, así que prefirió entrenar físicamente por si alguna vez se encontraba con aquel hombre tan despiadado que se atrevió a quemar a una niña de seis años._

― _¿Entonces los cazadores son todos malos?_

― _Sí ―respondió fríamente Launch ―ellos te matarán cuando tengan oportunidad. Por eso debes tener cuidado._

 _._

Miró el cielo dándose cuenta de que las estrellas comenzaban a salir, corrió.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar pronto a su casa, no quería ocasionar alguna disputa, acababan de librarse una apenas con las brujas negras. Suspiró cuando reconoció su aldea, saltó la cerca que rodeaba esta sin dificultad y vio que no había nadie, seguramente estaban en junta nuevamente. Se dirigió a su casa.

La luz que emanaba su hogar le hizo rectificar sus sospechas; abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose con todos los habitantes del pequeño poblado que la miraban atentamente, al parecer había interrumpido una plática importante que daba Uranai Baba, pues ella estaba en frente de la multitud aunque la verdad es que no eran muchas personas en realidad.

―Bulma ―la niña miró en dirección de donde su nombre había sido pronunciado y se acercó a su madre que estaba junto a Uranai, encabezando la reunión, con su porte imponente pero a la vez gentil y maternal; era toda una Reina en toda la palabra y todos los habitantes de la aldea la estimaban y valoraban por su buen liderazgo ―Estaba preocupada por ti cariño, ¿en dónde estabas?

―El señor conejo se había perdido y fui por él ―dijo señalando al animal entre sus brazos.

―Bulma, sabes que en las noches es cuando las brujas negras se dejan ver ―se acercó a ella su hermana mayor, Tights, quien era de la misma edad que Launch y la mejor amiga de ésta también.

La pequeña asintió cabizbaja ―Lo lamento.

Su madre le sonrió ―Esta bien, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

―Debemos estar listos para lo que pueda ocurrir en los próximos días ―prosiguió Uranai Baba con lo que estaba diciéndole a los habitantes. ―Las brujas negras traman algo ―susurró claramente para que todos ahí la escucharan.

― ¿Cuál es la situación Panchy? ―preguntó un hombre mayor.

―No es tan buena como pensamos Gero ―respondió al madre de Bulma ―Hace unos días que Margot me está insistiendo para que unamos fuerzas para acabar con los cazadores, pero ustedes saben que nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de ellos.

―No, sólo que también han asesinado a parte de nuestro pueblo ―mencionó Launch lo bastante alto como para hacerse escuchar.

Uranai Baba la miró ―Entendemos el dolor que sientes por tu hermana, no sólo era tu familia, también era nuestra ―observó como la rubia bajaba la mirada y posteriormente observó a los demás. ―Por décadas nos hemos encargado de mantener un equilibrio en este bosque impidiendo que las brujas negras lo destruyan con su poder negativo, sin embargo ellas incrementan sus poderes con cada día que pasa, a pesar de que los cazadores acaben con algunas ellas siguen teniendo más y más gente. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sus poderes algún día sobrepasen los nuestros.

―Señora Baba ―habló otro hombre, grande y de constitución gruesa. ― ¿Propone entonces que nos unamos a los cazadores en contra de las brujas negras?

―Quizá, aunque éste no es el momento y sería arriesgado, Gyumao ―explicó la anciana. ―No hay que olvidar que a final de cuentas ellas son parte de nosotros y nosotros somos parte de ellas.

―Yo propongo simplemente observar ―habló la hija mayor de la Reina Panchy. ―La mayoría no estamos totalmente entrenados para sostener una batalla con una bruja negra, opino que hay que seguir neutral ante la guerra entre cazadores y brujas, intervengamos sólo hasta que lo veamos totalmente necesario.

La mujer sabia de la aldea asintió ante la propuesta de Tights, inmediatamente después de eso sintió algo negativo en el ambiente y mirando hacia la puerta principal del hogar de la máxima autoridad de la aldea, susurró ―Están aquí.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que se abriera la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las velas con las que era iluminado el lugar se apagaron, sin embargo los habitantes con sus poderes las volvieron a encender.

Una figura femenina de capa negra entró al lugar siendo seguida por otras dos más; la de enfrente se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una mujer joven de piel pálida, casi azulada, ojos rojos y cabello largo, sus dientes eran colmillos todos. Las otras dos brujas eran parecidas, sólo que no tenían cabello alguno.

―Margot ―habló Panchy, como a modo de saludo.

La bruja aludida medio sonrió mostrando aún más sus descuidados colmillos ―Qué gusto verte querida. Al parecer hemos interrumpido una reunión.

―Estábamos discutiendo la petición que me hiciste hace unos días de una alianza en contra de los cazadores ―explicó la Reina de las brujas blancas.

La figura negra caminó entre los presentes hasta llegar a la mujer rubia, todos se hacían a un lado y evitaban verla directamente porque en sus ojos sólo encontraban muerte ―Ah, debo serte sincera al decir que estoy ansiosa por escuchar tu respuesta ―miró al lado de la Reina para encontrarse a la hija menor, acercó una de sus manos hacia ella tocando el cabello turquesa de la niña que la desafiaba con la mirada.

Panchy carraspeó llamando su atención ―Hemos acordado permanecer neutrales.

La expresión de la mujer de negro se tornó a una sonrisa peligrosa ―Querida, le das la espalda a tu especie, no eres menos parecida que la patética de Lotus.

―Debes respetar la decisión que tomó tu hermana ―habló Uranai Baba.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Margot mientras se acercó rápidamente a la anciana ― ¡Esa traidora merece arder en las llamas del infierno al negar el pacto de sangre que debíamos realizar!

―Fue su decisión no querer tomar la magia negra que a ti te tentó Margot.

Risa burlona fue lo que salió de la boca de la máxima bruja negra ―Rompió una tradición familiar y prefirió irse con ese humano que se ha encargado de destruirnos ―escupió con desprecio acercándose a Uranai Baba con cada palabra. ―Cuando ese cazador sepa que cogió con la hija de la bruja negra que asesinó hace años no le sobrarán ganas de mutilar su propia verga.

Las otras dos brujas negras acompañantes se empezaron a carcajear histéricamente mientras el resto del poblado permaneció en silencio observando la maldad que recorría el ser de aquellas brujas.

―Bien Margot, haz lo que se te plazca, pero la magia blanca no ayudará a lastimar al poblado Saiya.

La mujer de ojos rojos miró a la Reina que dio su última palabra ―Como quieras, sin embargo debo advertirte que si no estás conmigo estás en mi contra.

―No estamos a favor de nadie Margot, además tenemos un acuerdo de paz, nuestros ancestro lo pactaron ―susurró con voz firme la anciana.

Margot sonrió exponiendo sus colmillos ―Ya lo he dicho. Sigan disfrutando de su reunión.

Se dio la vuelta para salir en compañía de sus dos seguidoras, pero antes de retirarse totalmente dio una rápida mirada a la pequeña de cabello turquesa para después volver a fijar su rumbo: el Clan del Sur.

―Quiero máxima protección en el pueblo, usen sus mejores hechizos de escudos, ninguna magia negra debe penetrar en la aldea ―ordenó la Reina. ―Gyumao, que los niños permanezcan juntos en el salón de libros.

Así los pobladores empezaron a moverse bajo las órdenes de su líder, sabían que estaban en peligro al ver la maldad de la que esas brujas eran capaces. El hombre encargado de custodiar a los niños los empezó a sacar de ahí.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasará? ―preguntó la pequeña de siete años.

―No te preocupes Bulma, sólo son precauciones por si traman algo en nuestra contra ―explicó la madre a su hija.

Bulma asintió y sintió como su hermana mayor le agarraba la mano ―Vamos con Gyumao.

―Esta noche no augura nada bueno ―dijo la anciana preocupada. ―Al estar cerca de esa bruja pude percatarme que cada vez es más poderosa. No podemos dejar que ella sea la única que desarrolle su magia.

Panchy asintió ―Lo sé, es momento de entrenar a estos niños para que cuando el momento llegue le hagan frente a Margot.

―Definitivamente debemos unirnos a los cazadores, ¿no es así?

La Reina asintió ―Sería lo más conveniente, pero no por ahora, que primero entrenen lo suficiente y después veremos que indicio marca el destino.

 **IV**

La madre arropaba cuidadosamente a su hijo menor, ya se había encargado de su hijo mayor aunque éste replicara que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para que hiciera eso, sin embargo a regañadientes se dejó mimar por la mujer más importante para él.

Cuando la mujer terminó con su hijo menor y estaba a punto de irse deseándoles una buena noche una mano pequeña sujetó la suya, se sentó en la cama del pequeño esperando a que le dijera aquello que quería ― ¿Has visto una bruja negra de cerca mamá? ―La mujer aludida miró a los ojos del pequeño curioso, su hijo menor de nueve años.

Lotus sonrió dulcemente ―Sí ―respondió quedamente, volteó a la ventana del cuarto de ambos hijos suyos y miró a la luna que se asomaba imponente, percibió cómo momentáneamente una sombra cubrió la luz de la enorme bola blanca; pudo sentir como sus pequeños la observaban atentamente y fijó su vista nuevamente al niño más pequeño. ―Son peligrosas y su apariencia es repugnante… ellas, ellas jamás muestran piedad por nadie, ni siquiera por su propia familia.

― ¿Las brujas negras tienen familia? Pensé que nacían de las entrañas del infierno ―comentó confundido el pequeño Tarble.

Vegeta, el hijo mayor sólo observaba el intercambio de palabras entre su madre y su hermano menor.

―Las primeras sí, fueron liberadas de ahí para corromper con maldad el mundo, pero a la vez también la naturaleza del mundo liberó bondad ―hizo una pequeña pausa y rio mentalmente al recordar cómo en los años de su niñez pasó odiando aquella bondad desatada pues su madre era una ejemplar de bruja negra y le había enseñado todo lo básico de magia maligna, pero cuando conoció al líder del Clan del Sur todo cambió en ella, todo lo que alguna vez creyó, todo lo que era ella fue destruido al ver sus ojos tan negros como su cabello. Fue cuando rechazó el ritual de sucesión que había ocurrido en su familia por años, ella no quería ser una bruja, prefería ser una simple humana y vivir al lado de aquel que mató a su madre que seguir la tradición de esta última. ―Pero debes saber, mi pequeño Tarble, que no sólo existen brujas malas en el mundo.

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo recordando que eso mismo le había dicho la niña que conoció esa tarde, bufó molesto ―Por supuesto que sí, por algo son brujas ―reprochó a su madre. ―No confundas a Tarble, después no va querer matar a ninguna pensando que son buenas ―el mayor se volteó dándoles la espalda.

Su madre le sonrió, su hijo mayor era tan parecido a su padre, el día en el que ella le comentó que también había magia blanca él sólo se burló y le dijo que era imposible, que las únicas brujas existentes eran malas ―Algún día lo entenderán, ahora a dormir ―le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo menor y este se acomodó para dormir. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la de al lado en donde el mayor intentaba dormir, se reclinó para darle un beso en su mejilla y le susurró ―Lo sabrás cuando las veas. Cuida de Tarble, te amo.

La esposa del líder observaba como su hijo mayor frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, sonrió por inercia al percatarse que todo él era una réplica exacta de su padre, sólo que en pequeño. Lo único que había sacado de ella era su cabello totalmente negro, negro como la noche. Salió de la habitación de los dos niños. Su cabaña a pesar de no tener muchos cuartos sí era bastante espaciosa, sólo tenía dos cuartos y el comedor de madera al lado de la cocina típica de ese tiempo.

Se acercó a la fogata en donde había puesto a hervir una infusión que había preparado para cuando llegara su esposo. Se sentó en un banco de madera a observar el cielo reflejado en la ventana perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna, se irguió de inmediato al sentir una presencia en las afueras de su casa, caminó hacia la entrada, su esposo no llegaría hasta mucho después pues se encontraba junto con otros cazadores en la taberna seguramente planeando qué hacer cuando las brujas llegaran. Sin embargo el tiempo se les había venido encima, las brujas ya estaban allí.

―No te esperaba tan pronto Margot ―habló sin dejar de mirar la puerta principal de su cabaña.

Una mano a sus espaldas le tocó el hombro ―Han pasado once años mi pequeña hermana, once largos años en los que decidiste traicionarme para correr a los brazos de un miserable hombre, nuestro peor enemigo.

―Descubrí que el uso de la magia negra no era lo mío ―la esposa del líder se giró hasta encontrarse con la máxima bruja negra. ―Mira lo que te ha hecho, antes de que aceptaras el pacto de sangre eras hermosa, ahora sólo eres la viva imagen de la destrucción.

―Y eso es precisamente lo que quería ―dijo la hermana mayor. ―Aun puedes retractarte Lotus ―la bruja le extendió una mano a su hermana. ―Ven conmigo, acepta el pacto y conviértete en una de las máximas brujas como yo. Si lo haces no mataré tan dolorosamente al cerdo de tu esposo.

Lotus sonrió ―Yo soy humana, Margot, y así es como quiero permanecer. No me interesa la magia.

Margot bajó la mano y borró su sonrisa ― ¿Es tu última palabra?

La hermana menos asintió, sus miradas chocaron en una batalla de poder, la bruja intentaba atemorizar a la humana, pero esta última no se dejaba, nunca le tendría miedo a su propia hermana, pero si estaba preocupada por sus hijos. Si Margot intentaba algo entonces sus hijos podrían resultar heridos ―Vayamos al bosque.

― ¿Preocupada por tus bastardos? ―se burló la bruja negra.

Escondido tras la cortina de su habitación que servía como puerta, el pequeño Vegeta observaba todo, no había podido dormir debido a las palabras que su madre le había dicho, quería preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, y cuando se decidió a hacerlo y se levantó de su cama para ir con la mujer se percató de que ella no estaba sola, estaba con una maldita bruja negra, se había quedado escondido al verlas intercambiar diálogos pero fue incapaz de escuchar su conversación debido al volumen en que ambas hablaban. No debía perder más el tiempo, entró nuevamente a su cuarto y le susurró a su hermano que se levantara, este a los pocos segundos despertó ―No hagas ruido Tarble ―ordenó el hermano mayor y lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara. ―Debemos salir de aquí sube, te ayudaré a saltar por la ventana.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ―preguntó en murmullo también aun adormilado.

―No hagas preguntas estúpidas y date prisa ―él tampoco entendía qué sucedía, pero era su deber proteger a Tarble, no sólo porque su mamá se lo había pedido, sino porque era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor. Ayudó a su hermano a salir por la ventana y después lo hizo él; sujetó de la mano a su hermano menor y corrieron rápidamente a la taberna de la aldea, debía darse prisa y traer a su padre para que matara a la bruja. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, él no tenía el suficiente poder para hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

Las puertas de la taberna fueron abiertas y el grupo de cazadores que estaban allí vieron a dos agitado hijos del líder ― ¡Papá! ―el niño mayor tomó a su padre del brazo jaloneándolo. ―Date prisa, mi mamá…

El líder no espero a que terminara el relato, tomó sus armas y salió a toda prisa siendo seguido por sus compañeros y sus dos hijos, el mayor que a pesar de que aún era pequeño podía seguirle el ritmo a los demás. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Pero.

Ya era tarde, la cabaña ardía en llamas y en las afueras de esta la máxima bruja reía al ver su magnífica creación. Los cazadores vieron aquella escena con impotencia; la bruja giró hacia ellos y con una sonrisa macabra alzó su brazo izquierdo mostrando lo que en sostenía en este.

― ¡NO! ―El niño mayor corrió hacia la bruja en busca de venganza pero Paragus lo sostuvo firmemente.

El menor sólo pudo abrazarse a Nappa que estaba entre los espectadores de la escena.

El líder del Clan del Sur miró con ira a la bruja que burlonamente sostenía la cabeza de la única mujer que había amado. Vegeta padre preparó su arma de fuego disparando varias veces, pero la bruja esquivaba todo hábilmente y se acercó a él y con su mano libre lo empujó con gran fuerza para sacarlo volando varios metros.

Margot miró la cabeza de su hermana que aun sostenía en su mano izquierda ―Si hubieras aceptado el pacto, mi querida hermana, no hubieras muerto tan fácilmente ―y arrojó la cabeza a la cabaña que era consumida por el fuego para que esta sufriera el mismo destino que su cuerpo sin vida que yacía dentro del hogar destruido.

Paragus sacó su escopeta y disparó dándole en el hombro, pero para la bruja ese no fue un gran daño. Ella se volteó y los cazadores ahí presentes comenzaron a atacarla con sus armas, y a pesar de que eran buenos peleadores la fuerza de Margot superaba los límites de cualquier otra bruja negra. Ellos no eran rival para aquel ser.

 **V**

―Lotus ha muerto ―informó Uranai Baba mientras hacía un hechizo de protección en las cercas de la aldea.

― ¿Está segura? ―preguntó Gero.

La anciana asintió ―Margot la asesinó. Sus esencias están mezcladas, Margot fue capaz de asesinar a su propia hermana.

―Sí ella se atrevió a hacer eso entonces definitivamente no respetará el acuerdo de paz ―habló la Reina mientras supervisaba todo. ―Proteger el poblado no será suficiente, tenemos que irnos por un tiempo.

Uranai Baba miró a su Reina ―Diez años, nos esconderemos diez años para entrenar a los niños, debemos derrotar a Margot.


	2. Chapter 2

**H** ola nuevamente! Lamento la demora, pero con este fanfic me tardaré un poquito más que de costumbre porque procuraré que los capítulos sean más largos de lo que estoy acostumbrada realmente a escribir xD. ¡Así que muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia!

Debo aclarar que la inspiración para hacer esta historia me llegó después de ver "Gansel & Gretel: The Witch Hunters" la cual es una de mis películas favoritas, la idea inicial era hacer el fanfic con Trunks y Bra, pero sentí que sería algo repetitivo a como mi otro fanfic "Herederos" estaba siendo y pues quise cambiar esa dinámica y mostrar como es que primero había iniciado todo y si bien va después hacer la continuación con una historia de Bra y Trunks -porque son mis consentidos, jeje- Bueno, espero que me haya explicado un poco xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **MLstarlake** , **eikoselena** , **elsi** y **Sidny Milash** ¡mil gracias por dejar su review hermosas! Y espero que les guste este capítulo :D

.

* * *

 **BLANCO Y NEGRO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La balanza estaba inclinada al peor augurio del momento, las ofrendas de tregua y paz ya no valían absolutamente nada para el mundo, sólo eran mentiras que se esfumaban en el aire intentando tapar la inevitable verdad._

 **.**

Capítulo 2

El Transcurso

 **I**

El galope de su equino era certero y preciso a pesar de la enorme velocidad a la que corría el animal, el viento otoñal lo golpeaba en su rostro y hacía que algunas hebras de su cabello negruzco se moviesen al compás de este, sin embargo no llegaba a despeinarlo o a desacomodar notoriamente ni un mechón de pelo.

Jaló la rienda de su caballo para que comenzara desistir en la velocidad y finalmente hacerlo parar en medio de la pradera de la aldea norte. Bajó con enorme facilidad del cuadrúpedo que permaneció quieto debido al buen adiestramiento que su jinete le había impartido, caminó hasta el horizonte de dicho campo cubierto de pasto, a lo lejos pudo divisar el Bosque Kurai que rodeaba la montaña. Diez años habían pasado desde el suceso en que su madre había sido asesinada en manos de la bruja negra que le era imposible cazar, él juró vengar su muerte a como dé lugar.

Recordaba aquel suceso con todo y detalles; esa noche la aldea del Clan del Sur quedó totalmente destruida a manos de la magia negra que atacó así que los habitantes tuvieron que moverse junto al Clan del Norte para planificar una estrategia que erradicara totalmente a las brujas negras empero ninguna servía del todo, era cierto que habían dado de baja a varias hechiceras malignas ahora que ambos clanes habían unido fuerza, sin embargo él sabía que esos números de muertes eran insignificantes dado que como ellos habían abandonado el prado sur de la montaña seguramente una gran horda de brujas se encontraba residiendo ahí con la razón de que ningún cazador interrumpiría su estadía.

Había conversado varias veces con su padre tratando de convencerlo para regresar al sur de la Montaña Mizuiro, sin embargo el jefe Ouji le había dejado muy en claro que ellos no se marcharían de ahí hasta terminar con la última bruja que siguiese con vida lo cual le resultaba ridículo puesto que pensaba que su padre sólo se autoengañaba creyendo que todas las esbirras del mal se habían ido para el Norte en misión de acabar con el poblado de cazadores. El líder del Clan Sur no creía que alguna bruja estuviese refugiada en el sur puesto que al moverse la aldea de cazadores, los otros pequeños poblados también tuvieron que mudarse a las aldeas del Norte para ser protegidas por los habitantes de Saiya, así que ganados y niños –los cuáles eran el principal objetivo de las brujas– estaban fuera de su alcance en el sur y estaban obligadas a moverse al otro extremo de la montaña.

En cierta forma también creía que era beneficioso el estar con el Clan Norte, pues había encontrado varios novatos con los cuales entrenar hasta el cansancio, especialmente los hijos del líder Son quienes eran muy hábiles con la espada al igual que él, sin embargo Vegeta tenía habilidades increíbles en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de las espadas dobles, además de saber utilizar con destreza las armas de fuego que fabricaba Hakase.

Libraron varias batallas con diferentes tipos de brujas y estaba completamente convencido de que cada una era más fuerte que la anterior, el estrangularlas ya no era suficiente para matarlas, lo más seguro era desmembrarlas y quemarlas por separado para evitar que sus partes se volviesen a regenerar, ¡eran tan molestas! Y lo que más iracundo lo ponía era que a la dichosa perra que había asesinado a su querida madre no la había vuelto a ver después de ese trágico suceso que lo marcó de por vida, moría de ganas de volver a encontrarla y acabarla con sus propias manos. Por años se estuvo preguntando por qué aquella máxima bruja negra había ido precisamente a donde su madre, ¿por qué matarla únicamente a ella y dejar que otras súbditas de ella se encargasen de los demás pobladores? No encontraba otra razón más que fue por el hecho de ser la esposa del líder cazador del Clan Sur.

Nunca supo si su madre tuvo algun rencor en especial con alguna hechicera maligna y aunque lo supusiera dudaba enormemente de aquella posibilidad pues Lotus siempre fue una mujer muy amable, leal y trabajadora, era todo un orgullo decir que ella había sido su querida madre alguna vez. Aquella mujer tan hermosa de cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, aquel aire misterioso que la envolvía la hacía lucir atractiva e inalcanzable, fuerte y audaz. Y ahora que reflexionaba acerca de ella nunca supo más de su pasado, ella sólo les había dicho que una vez se escapó de casa cuando adolescente porque no se sentía cómoda con su familia y que fue cuando llegó a la aldea Saiya, ahí residió al cuidado del doctor Hakase y conoció a su padre que posteriormente se convertiría en su esposo, sin embargo más detalles nunca dio, le daba curiosidad aquello y muchas veces pensó que tal vez era porque seguramente la familia con la que se crío la trataba mal y abusaban de ella. Tampoco nunca les dijo si ella había tenido algún hermano, si lo analizaba fríamente su madre era completamente reservada y demasiado misteriosa, quería saber más a profundidad y descubrir quién había sido Lotus Ouji.

― ¡Vegeta! ―La voz de su hermano de ahora diecinueve años le llamó la atención y lo vio llegar montando en su animal hasta dejarlo junto al propio de él para después bajar y correr a su lado. ―Nuestro padre te está buscando.

El mayor de los Ouji bufó y apartó su vista de su pequeño hermano para mirar nuevamente al horizonte ― ¿Ahora qué quiere ese viejo?

―Un pequeño grupo de personas fue visto a las afueras del prado norte, creen que proviene del sur ―informó Tarble atento a la expresión de su hermano que no fue muy drástica.

―Nadie ha vivido en el sur desde el ataque ―argumentó Vegeta fijando su vista en su pequeño hermano, él no era musculoso como los demás cazadores pero un buen estratega y además tenía talento extremo para saber disparar a distancia, se enorgullecía de él aunque nunca lo decía. Dejó los pensamientos de su hermano por un lado y se centró en lo que le acaba de decir para retomar la conversación. ― ¿Cuándo llegarán?

―Según a la distancia en que dicen haberlos visto y si se ocultan para pasar la noche estarán aquí para mañana en la tarde.

― ¿Soldados o gente armada? ―preguntó caminando a su caballo nuevamente y montándolo.

Tarble imitó su acción en su propio equino ―No, al parecer son solamente jóvenes los que viajan.

El mayor contempló la puesta de sol, le intrigaba el hecho de que esas personas se atreviesen a viajar sin protección alguna a sabiendas de que la temporada comenzaba a empeorar por el crecimiento de brujas negras, seguramente no llegarían con vida a su destino ―No bajaremos la guardia por nada Tarble, debemos estar preparados para cuando lleguen ―tocó con su pie levemente al caballo para hacerlo trotar a una velocidad leve siendo seguido por su hermano menor. ―Podría ser una trampa.

El más chico asintió ante esto y así ambos tomaron rumbo nuevamente a la aldea norte en donde ya todos los esperaban para cerrar la cerca que cubría la entrada del poblado. Más que una aldea para residir parecía un fuerte de guerra, pero al clan norte le gustaba estar bien protegido, cosa que Vegeta veía inútil pues las brujas podían volar en sus extrañas ramas y la enorme cerca no serviría de nada pero a pesar de sus quejas, Bardock le había dicho que en sí la gran cerca de madera que medía casi más de diez metros no era para evitar la entrada de los seres mágicos, sino de animales o algún otro ser que pudiese estar bajo el comando de las hechiceras perversas.

Cuando ambos hermanos llegaron a la aldea fueron recibidos por Nappa que los esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, apenas el hermano mayor llegó a su lado éste comenzó a reprenderlo ―Nuevamente te has escapado de las lecciones de hoy.

Vegeta dejó su animal en la caballeriza principal que estaba cerca de la entrada y observando como el gran pórtico de madera se comenzaba a cerrar le contestó a su maestro ―Esas prácticas ya no me sirven, son aburridas ―caminó sin prestarle atención a lo que el hombre calvo le discutía.

Tarble los seguía por atrás, si de algo estaba seguro es que su hermano jamás dejaría esa actitud tan altanera que tenía con absolutamente todas las personas que se atrevían a tener una conversación con él puesto que la mayoría de las veces los pobladores se abstenían siquiera de mirarlo, no había nadie que le hiciese frente, ni siquiera su padre o su maestro ni mucho menos él mismo. Él lo admiraba y esperaba ser como él algún día, sin embargo tampoco podía pasarse de confianzas con su propio hermano.

―Si tu padre se llega a enterar de que nuevamente faltaste él seguramen-

El reclamo del mayor fue interrumpido por la voz del comandante del sur e hizo que los tres cazadores se detuviesen al instante para fijar su vista en la dirección en la que él se encontraba ―Seguramente me molestaría bastante ―se acercó con todo lo que él representaba: imponencia y liderazgo. ―Mocoso, tú nunca aprendes.

Vegeta le regaló una sonrisa torcida a su padre ―No molestes viejo, ustedes ya no están capacitados para entrenar, ya están bastante pasados.

Nappa frunció el ceño ante la insolencia del primer hijo del líder ― ¡Olvidas que tu padre y yo tenemos el récord de brujas cazadas de ambos clanes!

―Y pronto ese récord será superado ―informó el menor de los Ouji con una sonrisa suspicaz en su rostro y una mirada cómplice que compartía con su hermano. ―Tres brujas más y Vegeta los dejará en el olvido.

Los adultos carraspearon, era cierto, Vegeta era uno de los cazadores más temibles de todos junto con el hijo menor de Bardock ―Como sea ―desvió Vegeta padre el tema. ―No quiero que te andes yendo por tu cuenta ―le ordenó a su hijo mayor quien muy a su pesar asintió a su mandato.

― ¿Ya está lista la cena? Muero de hambre ―se quejó Vegeta hijo a lo que Nappa rápidamente asintió y le indicó que ya los esperaban para iniciar con la comida.

Debían recargar fuerzas y planear sus contraataques para recibir cualquier sorpresa que sus misteriosos visitantes tuvieran preparada.

Caminaron hacia un enorme establecimiento que era conocido como la taberna del pueblo, pues ahí todos los cazadores se reunían para alimentarse antes de entrenar o cuando regresaban de exterminar brujas y festejaban. Vegeta entró detrás de Nappa y de su padre y seguido por Tarble a no mucha distancia tras él, una vez allí camino hasta una mesa en donde se sentaban los más jóvenes a degustar sus alimentos.

Su lugar en aquella mesa siempre era entre su hermano menor y el hijo mayor de Bardock, Raditz, con quien había entablado un compañerismo bastante fuerte y lo consideraba como su único amigo; el hijo menor del líder del clan norte, Kakarotto, se sentaba frente a él rodeado de sus dos amigos cazadores, Ten Shin-Han y Krilin, ambos muy débiles para el gusto de Vegeta. Ellos eran un poco más apacibles al momento de aniquilar a una bruja, no gozaban tanto el derramar la sangre de las hechiceras como el hijo mayor de los Ouji, además de que formaban parte del grupo de inspección, ellos estaban a cargo de verificar los rasgos de una sospechosa a la brujería para comprobar si era o no una esbirra del mal, lo cual no veía importante pues una bruja negra era totalmente reconocible por su repugnante apariencia.

Se sentó sin decir una palabra ignorando el saludo de Kakarotto quien le dio por su lado cuando no le contestó la bienvenida; alargó su brazo para tomar un trozo de carne que estaba servida frente a él y empezó a comer ruidosamente como todos los cazadores solían hacerlo. Tarble imitó sus movimientos y comió de una manera menos grotesca.

― ¿Escuchaste ya los rumores? ―Vegeta se volteó a ver a su amigo que le hablaba aún con comida en la boca. ―Algunos dicen que son cadáveres con el alma de una bruja negra, tratarán de despistarnos con su apariencia humana y después nos acribillarán.

El hijo mayor de Ouji resopló divertido y tomó su copa llena de vino tomándosela como si de agua se tratase ―Esas perras no podrán hacer nada en contra de todo nuestro ejército.

―De todas formas ―La atención de Vegeta y de Raditz se centró ahora en el hermano menor de este último. ―También dicen que pueden ser enviados del cielo, como señal divina de que habremos ganado la guerra.

Raditz se rió con ganas ante las palabras de su hermano ― ¡Enviados del cielo! ―siguió burlándose y Kakarotto sólo subió y bajó los hombros restándole importancia. ―Los aldeanos tienen demasiado tiempo libre para cuchichear estupideces.

―Aun así no podemos restarle importancia al asunto ―se metió Krilin en la plática. ―Yo no siento evidente peligro como cuando una bruja negra está cerca, no creo que sean malos.

―Dilo cuando hayas completado tu trabajo, examinador ―se mofó Vegeta de un modo altivo.

Krilin, acostumbrado a lo pesado que solía ser ese cazador no se quejó ante su burla y mejor inicio una nueva plática con sus dos amigos.

A pesar de que no quería aceptarlo Vegeta sabía que el amigo enano de Kakarotto tenía razón, tantos años batallando con brujas te daba a la larga la habilidad de percibir ciertas cosas y en ese momento él no sentía absolutamente nada de peligro inminente al saber que forasteros extraños estarían en sus tierras para mañana al atardecer.

 **II**

Sentía cómo el camino empedrado sacudía levemente su cabello atado en una trenza abultada, estaba muy cansada de haber viajado todo el día en aquel hermoso caballo blanco, hubiera preferido usar algún hechizo que los transportaran más rápido pero su madre fue muy estricta en el hecho de no realizar ningún acto que pareciese sospechoso para los humanos, eso de ocultar su magia era un lío pero había aprendido a controlarlo, diez años de práctica no eran en vano.

Miró frente a ella percatándose de que su hermana mayor, montada en su propio caballo color blanco con manchas grises, iba sumida admirando los árboles del camino como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo ―Lo son Bulma, cada uno tiene su historia.

La aludida frunció el entrecejo ―Ya te he dicho mil veces que no leas mi mente Tights, es molesto.

―Entonces deja de observarme tan acusadoramente, sabías que para esto nos prepararon por diez años ―dijo calmadamente la rubia de ojos negros.

La menor de las hijas de la reina suspiró pesadamente, tenía sueño y hambre, quizá parecía una adolescente quejumbrosa pero, ¡de verdad que los equinos que usaban los humanos eran incómodos cuando los usabas por mucho tiempo!

―Ojalá nos den una cálida bienvenida ―la voz masculina que viajaba con ellos la hizo mirar de reojo a su dirección encontrándose con un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules que postraba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, su cabalgata era elegantemente como todo él, además su equino de color negro como predominante y detalles blancos le ayudaban a dar un porte misteriosamente magnífico.

―Con antorchas y escopetas apuntándonos, así es como te gustaría ser recibido ―Bulma ahora miró a la gemela del chico quien era la réplica exacta sólo que con cabello rubio y atributos femeninos, curiosamente el caballo de ella era predominantemente blanco con manchas negras.

―Lapis, Lazuli ―regañó otra acompañante de la pequeña caravana montada en su animal de pelaje marrón claro. ―Guarden esos comentarios, son de mal gusto.

Y una sexta risa, viajando en un equino gris, completó a todos los jóvenes viajeros que se encontraban en ese momento ―Apuesto a que tú serás la primera en ponerte a la defensiva cuando los cazadores nos quieran destripar, Milk.

―Ojalá y sus armas sean tan potentes como lo que lleguen a tener en sus pantaloncillos ―concordó la única gemela.

―Launch, Lazuli ―la mayor de las hijas de la Reina llamó la atención de ambas rubias y asímismo de los demás provocando el silencio instantáneo.

Después de unos minutos Milk volvió a hablar ―Empieza a oscurecer.

En ese momento un trote más intenso se comenzó a escuchar acercándose a su ubicación, no se preguntaron de quién se trataba pues ya lo sabían. Vieron llegar a un hombre alto con característico cabello pelirrojo cabalgando en un caballo marrón obscuro. Aquel hombre estaba encargado de proteger a los brujos a toda costa; Lapis detuvo su cuadrúpedo y voló hasta la distancia en que venía el hombre, habló una vez llegó a él ―Jurokugo ―el hombre esperó pacientemente a su pregunta sin decir nada mientras detenía la marcha de su caballo. ― ¿No hay moros en la costa? ―el aludido negó. Lapis les gritó que no había peligro.

―Este imbécil se preocupa por eso cuando va con total tranquilidad y flota libremente ―se quejó Launch de su amigo.

Lazuli le sonrió con complicidad a la rubia de ojo verde ―No le pidas que use tanto su cerebro, él no sirve para pensar ―dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada y posteriormente se rio ante su propio comentario hasta que una piedrita le cayó en la cabeza, se quejó y miró a su hermano que regresaba con su caballo para sentarse en él mientras a su alrededor volaban varias piedecillas listas para ejecutar su ataque.

― ¡Lapis! Alguien pudo verte ―exclamó Tights llegando a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

El ojiazul miró a la líder de la caravana, la Reina les había exigido obedecerla en todo ―Tranquila, ya te dije que no hay nadie. Hagámoslo ―ante las palabras del muchacho todos se colocaron formando un círculo.

Los seis pasajeros se tomaron de las manos y cerraron sus ojos empezando a meditar un conjuro que posteriormente se convertiría en una esfera de energía que los rodearía a todos, incluyendo a su protector; aquel hechizo de invisibilidad evitaría que alguna bruja negra o humano los viera y decidiera atacarlos.

La verdad es que no les provocaba temor alguno el ser sorprendidos por una hechicera malvada, podían acabar con ella como lo hicieron con las pocas que llegaron a descubrirlos, sin embargo quien sí los preocupaba un poco era Margot, no habían sabido nada de ella durante aquellos diez largos años y parecía que así como ellos habían desaparecido ella también. Durante ese lapso de tiempo estuvieron escondidos en una isla improvisada y creada con el poder de Uranai Baba y de la Reina Panchy, aquella isla no podría ser encontrada por nadie más que no fuese bruja o brujo del bien.

Cuando regresaron al prado sur y recorrieron el lugar en donde alguna vez había estado la aldea Saiya se percataron de toda la mala vibra que aún permanecía en ese lugar de muerte y destrucción, hicieron un pequeño encantamiento para disipar las almas que ahí habían permanecido dándoles un descanso eterno en la luz. Fue en ese momento que se percataron sobre el poder que Margot poseía, no por nada era la máxima bruja negra de toda la historia.

―Espero que la comida del norte no sea tan mala como el nombre de sus clanes ―se quejó Launch tapándose con una frazada para intentar dormir mientras el animal seguía su marcha, era una ventaja el hecho de ser bruja pues podía usar algún hechizo para evitar caerse mientras montaba, era algo que los seis jóvenes utilizaron durante todo su recorrido para descansar.

Bulma se rió ante el comentario despectivo de la mejor amiga de su hermana ―Si es que sobrevivimos para la cena.

Launch ahora rió con lo dicho por la menor de las princesas, los demás apenas y liberaron una sonrisa en sus labios ―Bulma ―su hermana la miró reprobatoriamente divertida. ―Con ese comportamiento serás a la primera que cuelguen.

―Nah, seré la que sobreviva más tiempo ―jugó con su hermana mayor.

Milk bufó ―Me encanta su entusiasmo y positivismo ―dijo sarcásticamente la mujer de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta.

―Relájate Milk, sólo iremos a hacer que los cazadores confíen en nosotros, cuando se acerque el confrontamiento les pateamos el trasero a Margot y su séquito de perras negras y nos largamos a nuestro hogar, ¿sencillo no?

―Ojalá fuese así de sencillo, Launch ―expresó Lazuli con la mirada perdida en sus pies forradas con botas color café como el de todos los demás.

―Intentemos dormir un poco chicos, mañana estaremos allí para el amanecer ―sugirió la líder de los brujos y estos estuvieron de acuerdo, se acomodaron para dormir usando magia y tapándose con las cobijas individuales que llevaban con ellos esperando llegar pronto a la aldea para aunque sea descansar en una cama de paja y no incómodamente en la silla de montar de sus caballos.

El protector de todos esos jóvenes iba más adelante pendiente de cualquier peligro que se avistase, hacía poco que se alejó para recorrer los alrededores y sólo encontró la cabaña de una bruja que se encontraba habitada, sin dudarlo un segundo la destruyó completamente junto con su huésped. Uranai Baba y La Reina Panchy le habían encargado mucho cuidar a los chicos, pues a pesar de ser muy buenos en magia y como guerreros aún eran jóvenes un tanto emocionales, el ser brujos no los exentaba de sentir como un adolescente humano a su edad, por eso él debía de estar vigilando que no se metiesen en problemas, además de que él había sido su instructor en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Defender la vida de los jóvenes brujos era lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento con la Reina de las brujas blancas después de que ésta lo salvara de una muerte segura cuando era un brujo aprendiz e inexperto tratando de escapar de un cazador.

Los padres de él habían muerto, cuando la guerra del bien y mal de la magia se desató, bajo las manos de una bruja negra que después él se encargó de eliminar. Odiaba la violencia y soñaba con un mundo lleno de paz, sin embargo sabía que para lograrlo tenía que usar con el recurso de la pelea, era el sacrificio que tenía que enfrentar.

Se concentró en el caminó y haciendo uso de su poder especial miró a través de todo el camino restante, no faltaba mucho y llegarían antes de lo que se esperaba y para serse sincero sentía nerviosismo al estar nuevamente frente a los temibles cazadores que intentaron matarlo hace varios años. Ahora la Reina no lo defendería, sino que sería él quien defendería a todos los jóvenes que viajaban bajo su tutela.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, no fue consciente del tiempo pues el trayecto había sido silencioso por el descanso de los hechiceros, sin embargo pudo divisar la aldea a ya no mucha distancia y al sol abriéndose paso en el cielo. Se detuvo en seco y trotó hasta ir con los demás ― ¡Despierten! ―su voz grave hizo que la gran mayoría abriera los ojos y dejasen de dormir.

Milk bostezó ― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Hemos llegado ―anunció Tights percatándose de la gran muralla que servía como fuerte a la aldea del norte.

― ¿Qué propósito tiene esa barricada? ¿Decoración externa? ―preguntó al viento Lapis mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo los cien metros de madera que evitaba ver el interior de la aldea.

Bulma, que había recién despertado por los llamados de su hermana, hizo la misma inspección que el chico ―Trolls, aunque es ridículo pensar que una muralla de madera basta para detener a un Troll.

―Al menos hacen lo que pueden ―mencionó Lazuli y paso a mirar a la única integrante del grupo que seguía dormitando. ― ¡Launch perezosa! ¡Abre los ojos!

La aludida gruñó ante ese grito y pasó a frotarse los ajos con ambas manos ― ¿No nos han cubierto con una lluvia de flechas?

―Idiota ―murmuró la líder del grupo. ―escondámonos entre los arbustos y árboles para desvanecer el hechizo de invisibilidad. Los siete brujos asintieron y se metieron entre la espesura verde de la naturaleza y el hechizo fue deshecho por todos. ―Sus capuchas.

Todos se colocaron unas capas color beige cubriéndose completamente, tenían que parecer forasteros y actuar como ellos para evitar una pronta ejecución. Normalmente las vestimentas de unos brujos blancos eran colores vivos y alegres, pero ahora tenían que vestir esas horribles camisolas percudidas fajadas en un pantalón café y botas del mismo color.

― ¿Cuánto pagarían por la cabeza de Milk? ―lanzó Lapis al aire ignorando los gritos y reclamos de la pelinegra.

―Una vaca y un cerdo ―respondió su gemela.

Bulma emitió un ruido con su boca en forma pensativa ―Una oveja y una gallina.

― ¡Ya paren con eso! ―exigió la chica que había sido usada para el mal chiste del joven pelinegro y ojos azules.

Las mofas se detuvieron al escucharse la voz de la líder rubia que se colocó frente a todos ―Recuerden las reglas, nada de magia en presencia de los cazadores hasta que descubramos el paradero de Margot. Contrólense, no se deben guiar bajo ningún comentario de los cazadores, demostremos que somos mejores que ellos, en dado caso de que alguno tenga alguna sospecha de que saben qué somos lo dirá inmediatamente para ejecutar el plan B, ¿les quedó claro?

― ¿En qué plan está el hecho de ser quemados vivos? ―preguntó Launch sarcásticamente.

Tights la acribilló con su penetrante mirada obscura y dirigió su caballo al camino nuevamente, los demás la siguieron de cerca.

Era el momento de empezar con esto.

 **III**

El sonido de un cuerno lo despertó inmediatamente poniéndolo alerta de su alrededor. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama viendo la cama de enfrente donde su hermano también se ponía en modo defensivo.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, se vistieron y tomaron sus armas para salir de su casa viendo como los demás jóvenes cazadores hacían lo mismo.

Los líderes de ambos Clanes subían la enorme escalera para llegar a la tarima que permitía ver el camino fuera de la aldea, todos estaban alerta y listos para atacar en cualquier momento en caso de que los forasteros decidieran destruir la puerta principal.

Bardock fue el primero en hablarle a los recién llegados desde arriba ― ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuál es su propósito en Saiya? ―su fuerte voz fue escuchada por absolutamente todos.

―No venimos a hacer nada malo, somos simples viajeros sin hogar ni rumbo fijo ―la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la cerca sorprendió a los cazadores, entre las brujas negras nunca se había conocido a un hombre de su especie lo cual les hizo pensar que entonces no eran hechiceros del mal.

Bardock y Vegeta padre se miraron y asintieron, el líder Ouji bajó rápidamente de la tarima y ordenó ― ¡Inspectores a la entrada! ―un grupo de cazadores encargados de detectar rasgos característicos en las brujas se colocó en la puerta que era abierta lentamente, otro grupo de cazadores se puso detrás de estos apuntando con ballestas a los recién llegados.

El grupo de jinetes entró a la aldea mirando a su alrededor tratando de no hacer caso a sus instintos al sentirse amenazados bajo todas esas armas. Detuvieron sus caballos una vez que entraron todos y posteriormente bajaron de ellos, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de todos los cazadores.

―Qué cálida bienvenida ―murmuró Launch haciendo que un cazador se molestase y le apuntara directamente.

Bulma inmediatamente intervino recordando que a ella le tocaba explicar la supuesta historia del porqué estaban allí ― ¡Espere! No la lastime ―gracias a sus rasgos de niña buena sería la más convincente. Se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza revelándose ante todos los cazadores, sus demás amigos imitaron la acción, se veían aliviados pues en apariencia no lucían como una brujas negras además de tener dos hombres en el grupo. ―Lamentamos eso, no hemos pasado por la mejor situación ―explicó tratando de sacar sus mejores dotes actorales.

― ¿De dónde vienen? ―la voz de Bardock llamó su atención.

La peliazul tomó aire y puso cara afligida ―Venimos de las afueras de la Montaña Mizuiro, señor, nuestro pequeño poblado siempre vivió en paz gracias a que las brujas negras no sabían de nuestra existencia sin embargo… un par de brujas clandestinas encontró nuestra aldea y la atacaron destruyendo todo a su paso ―los demás hechiceros escuchaban atentamente con la mirada baja acompañando el rostro afligido de la que estaba hablando. ―Nosotros fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes gracias que estábamos fuera de la aldea estudiando algunas plantas curativas pero cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar… ya no había nada ―tragó en seco y su voz se entrecortó, carajo que era una mentirosa de primera. ―Tomamos rápidamente a los caballos que sobrevivieron y huimos de ahí, habíamos escuchado historias de los cazadores y pensamos que aquí podríamos estar a salvo de esas arpías.

Tights quería besar a su pequeña hermanita, veía las caras de los cazadores y muchos los veían con lástima, eso no le gustó pero era mejor que estar siendo amenazados a muerte.

El líder Ouji se acercó a la peliazul ―Fueron avistados ayer al atardecer, pensamos que tardarían en llegar.

―No quisimos detenernos, señor, teníamos miedo de ser emboscados si descansábamos ―expuso Milk con voz sumisa.

―Ya veo ―susurró Bardock. ―Aún no sabemos sus nombres, jovencita.

Tights ahora se adelantó a hablar ―Disculpe nuestros modales ―dijo mirando a ambos líderes. ―Soy Tights, Bulma mi hermana menor ―tocó el hombro de la peliazul al nombrarla. ―Los gemelos son Lapis y Lazuli, ella es Launch, esta es Milk ―señaló a cada uno mientras los mencionada. ―Y él es Jurokugo, solía ser el armero de nuestra aldea, pero por el impacto de lo acontecido no suele hablar mucho.

Los cazadores bajaron sus armas al ver que no había peligro aparente, unos se fueron para comenzar con sus actividades del día, otros tantos decidieron quedarse a darles una ojeada a los recién llegados, especialmente a las mujeres que no eran para nada feas, todo lo contrario.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío y fijo sus ojos azulados a donde el escrutinio sobre su persona se estaba dando, chocó con unos ojos negros por unos momentos pensó en los ojos Margot pero rápidamente apartó esa idea de su cabeza, seguramente él debía ser Vegeta, el sobrino de la máxima bruja negra e hijo de la difunta Lotus. Sintió pena por unos momentos y suavizó su mirada al sentir un poco de empatía por su situación. Él había sido aún muy joven cuando su madre fue asesinada.

Por otro lado Vegeta se sintió ultrajado al darse cuenta de que aquella joven de peliturquesa lo miraba con lástima, ¿quién demonios se creía como para verlo tan despectivamente? Él era el cazador más poderoso de todos y una simple chiquilla que ni siquiera conocía se atrevía a regalarle una mirada que lo hacía sentir débil ante ella. Apartó rápidamente su mirada de la de ella y se giró para marcharse de ahí, eso lo había hecho sentir bastante incómodo.

La chica lo siguió con la vista hasta perderlo cuando la multitud empezó su ajetreado movimiento. La voz del líder del Sur la hizo reaccionar.

―Aquí estarán a salvo, sin embargo comprenderán que no podemos darles hospedaje gratis.

El mayor de todos los viajeros pronunció palabra ―Entendemos, sólo díganos qué hacer y nos iremos acoplando.

Un ruido llamó la atención del grupo de recién llegados y de ambos líderes, a un aldeano, que había sido mandado a quitarles el equipaje a los animales de los forasteros, se le había caído accidentalmente un costal revelando la posesión de armas por parte de los viajeros. El líder del Clan Norte se acercó al costal levantándolo y sacando unas cuantas espadas, flechas, hachas y otras cosas ―Vienen preparados.

―Es lo único que pude recuperar de mi armería, señor, perdón si eso se malentiende ―explicó Jurokugo. ―Le enseñé a los muchachos lo más básico que yo sé, quizá algún día podremos servirle como parte de su ejército contra las brujas negras.

Vegeta padre se rió ―No quiero ser grosero buen hombre, pero un grupo de niños no será de utilidad contra las brujas, no se ve que posean la fuerza necesaria.

―Pero sí la sed de venganza ―habló Launch con una mirada severa sobre los cazadores, aún no perdonaba del todo el asesinato de su hermana. ―Por nuestra aldea.

―Ya lo veremos, podrían entrenar con Nappa, él es el maestro de los jóvenes ―informó Bardock. ―Tenemos también mujeres en nuestras filas de cazadores, así que no se sientan intimidadas jovencitas. Quizá las tomemos en cuenta si aguantan el entrenamiento.

―Lo dudo mucho ―el cazador calvo llegó a la escena con una sonrisa burlona. ―Estos muchachos están tan flacuchos que seguro serían destrozados por una bruja negra en cuestión de segundos.

Lapis arqueó una ceja altaneramente ―Consideramos entonces que usted es un excelente guerrero en todos los aspectos, ¿no es así?

Nappa se sintió retado ante las palabras del joven ― ¿Buscas una pelea muchacho? Porque sería perfecto para empezar a calentar. Veremos de que eres capaz en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Así el cazador robusto se alejó dejando la invitación abierta a Lapis.

―Hay una casa deshabitada en las orillas de la aldea, pueden permanecer ahí ―dijo Bardock una vez que Nappa se retiró. ― ¡Kakarotto! ―llamó el cazador que tenía una banda roja cubriendo su frente a su hijo menor quien rápidamente se acercó a él. ―Llévalos a la casa de la granja.

El joven asintió y miró a los jóvenes.

―Se los agradecemos muchos ―dijo Milk con una débil sonrisa, tenía que mostrarse lo más simpática posible ante los cazadores.

―Vamos ―el choque de miradas entre la pelinegra y el joven hijo del líder fue inmediato. Launch y Lazuli se miraron la una a la otra con complicidad, era obvio que los cazadores difícilmente se resistirían a la belleza natural de ellas, y al parecer Milk había sido la segunda en captar la atención de uno de ellos. La primera había sido Bulma con el hijo mayor de Ouji, este había sido tan obvio al escrutinarla de aquella manera.

Los jóvenes cargaron sus pertenencias que habían sido quitadas de sus caballos con anterioridad para que los animales descansasen en el establo.

El cazador los guió sin decir palabra alguna, todos los habitantes miraban a la caravana de jóvenes pasar entre ellos, algunos aún tenían sus sospechas a pesar de lo explicado por ellos. Nunca debían bajar la guardia.

Llegaron a la susodicha casa, estaba un poco más alejada de la plaza central de la aldea, el tal Kakarotto empezó la explicación al ver el rostro curioso de los jóvenes ―Esta casa fue habitada una vez por una mujer que llegó de muy lejos, antes de que las brujas negras aparecieran y la aldea Saiya se dividiera, ella se había ido al sur con el doctor Hakase; la casa nunca se volvió a habitar pensando que regresarían algún día ―dijo mirando el exterior del hogar que contaba con un descuidado jardín en la parte frontal y un corral abandonado. ―Creo que ella cultivaba plantas y esas cosas, o eso me contaron, no recuerdo bien ―dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

―No te preocupes, muchas gracias ―dijo la única pelinegra haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.

Él comenzó a caminar de regreso al centro de la aldea ―Los dejaré para que se acomoden ―y se fue tropezando casi con una piedra que había en el piso.

Una vez lejos Lazuli y Launch se acercaron a Milk con la intención de molestarla pero fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la princesa menor que miraba fijamente la pequeña pero acogedora casa ―Tights, esta casa es…

―Es la casa en la que solía vivir mamá cuando llegó a la aldea humana ―completó la rubia caminando hacia la entrada de esta y abriéndola en el acto. Sonrió inmediatamente. ―Su energía aun fluye por aquí.

―La magia de la Reina es muy fuerte como para que se desvanezca en unos cuantos años ―suspiró hondo el más grande del grupo.

Todos entraron y apreciaron que la casa contaba con una cocina y tres cuartos en total, cada cuarto contaba con dos camas. Se preguntaron porqué la Reina había mandado hacer tantas camas en la casa en la cual sólo ella habitaría, suponía que para ese entonces ella sabía que tendría dos hijas y las había hecho para ellas, pero ¿para qué tantas camas? Panchy a veces solía ser misteriosa, pero lo más probable es que Uranai Baba le hubiese dicho que un futuro ellos irían ahí y quería prevenirse.

―Tenemos todo lo necesario aquí ―mencionó Lazuli inspeccionando cada rincón de la casa.

Lapis se agachó y comenzó a golpear el piso de madera hasta escuchar hueco, tentó con su mano alguna elevación o depresión y encontró una manivela casi imperceptible y la jaló ―Encontré el lugar secreto de la Reina ―se asomaron viendo una pequeña cueva que olía a humedad. ―Así que aquí practicaba su magia, nos dividiremos para usarla.

―No ―dijo escueta Tights. ―Nada de magia.

―Sino practicamos nos haremos torpes ―se quejó Launch con los brazos cruzados. ―Las brujas negras tendrían la ventaja.

Milk apoyó la idea negativa de Tights ―Cultivemos plantas medicinales que sirvan para contrarrestar las maldiciones de las brujas, es lo único que la Reina nos permitió hacer.

La rubia de cabellera larga resopló con fastidio.

El pelinegro volvió a tapar el escondite de magia de Panchy, era increíble que nadie lo hubiese descubierto en todos esos años, los humanos sí que eran torpes, por eso los mataban tan fácilmente las brujas, si fuesen más astutos y menos agresivos, salvajes y violentos podrían lograr más victorias.

―Iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea ―informó la peliturquesa mientras salía de la casa, su hermana intentó detenerla para decirle que tuviese cuidado pero ella ya se había ido corriendo, era tan curioso, sólo esperaba que Bulma no se metiese en problemas.

 **IV**

La energía pura de la magia blanca llamó su atención inmediatamente, ella estaba cerca, lo sentía en su sangre y en su aura maligna. Después de todos estos años por fin se había dignado a aparecer de su escondite.

Una vez su misión fue cumplida en destruir la aldea del Sur se dirigió nuevamente a la aldea de las malditas brujas blancas con el fin de desaparecerlas de la faz de la tierra, sin embargo ellas habían sido más astutas y escaparon antes de que ella pudiese lograr su cometido. Más furiosa que nunca no tuvo opción más que refugiarse en una profunda caverna y dormir aquellos diez largos años hasta que la magia blanca volviese a aparecer, y ahí estaba cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Lo más probable es que estuvieran en la aldea norte.

Sonrió maliciosa, así que pensaban aliarse con los idiotas de los cazadores para darle fin a ella y a su raza, estaban completamente equivocados si creían que eso se cumpliría, ella era la máxima bruja negra, tenía todo el poder negativo en sus manos y aún así no era suficiente, no era suficiente porque no había equilibrio, necesitaba el completo balance en sus manos y ahora podría conseguirlo. No había nada que las brujas blancas y los cazadores pudiesen hacer en su contra.

Panchy había decidido darle la espalda a sus hermanas, porque a pesar de ser magia blanca y negra ambas razas no dejaban de ser familia, hechiceras por dones de la naturaleza y del infierno.

―Margot ―una de sus dos fieles acompañantes llamó su atención fijando su fría y penetrante mirada en la bruja de menor clase. ―Lo sentí también.

―Son siete en total ―habló la segunda bruja asistente de la más poderosa. ―Ambas hijas de la maldita Reina están allí.

Margot sonrió torcidamente ― ¿Cuánto tiempo durará su mentira hacia los cazadores?

―Deberíamos atacar la aldea y matarlos a todos de una vez por todas Margot, estos diez años sin hacer nada me están acabando ―se quejó una de las asistentes. ―Muero por comerme los ojos de un niño.

La bruja negra líder le gruñó a la otra en señal de fastidio y la segunda retrocedió inmediatamente temerosa por su vida, sabía que la máxima bruja negra podría matarla en cuestión de segundos con una facilidad inmensa ―Primero dejaré que se ganen la confianza de los cazadores, después ellos mismos se encargarán de exterminarlas ―su plan sería simple y prácticamente no tendría que hacer nada, ellos solos se acabarían. ―Vibur, Atiris, consigan a las cinco brujas más poderosas de la región y tráiganlas a mí.

Ambas brujas secuaces asintieron ante la orden de la bruja negra y con su magia se desvanecieron en humo negro yéndose en busca del encargo de Margot.

 **V**

Bulma caminaba a paso tranquilo observando curiosamente a su alrededor, analizando absolutamente todo lo que estaba frente, al lado y detrás de ella. Percibía rápidamente las energías de los pobladores ante su presencia, unos parecían temerosos y otros solamente le daban por su lado. Tuvo que ignorar las miradas lascivas de uno que otro joven cazador o viejo rabo verde que la veían de arriba para abajo.

Detestaba que la mente humana masculina fuese tan débil cuando aparecía frente a ellos una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo. Todo en ellos era tan físico y poco mental, esa era la debilidad que tenían, ahora podía comprenderlo totalmente.

Observó los lugarcillos, había una taberna, un comedor, la armería, varias tiendas de telas y un local llamó inmediatamente su atención. Caminó involuntariamente hacia él y se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada, recorrió el lugar con sus ojos zafiro pero detuvo su acción al escuchar a alguien hablándole ― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

En seguida su mirada se enfocó en un hombre mayor un poco más alto ella, su cabello era blanco y con bigote entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada. El hombre se sentía raro ante la atenta mirada de la joven, por alguna extraña razón esos ojos azules le recordaban a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de quién. Bulma reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo irracional ―No, yo sólo eh… sentí curiosidad por este local.

―Es mi consultorio, pequeña ―se rió el hombre y sacó de su bolsillo una llave que permitió abrir la cerradura para que la puerta les dejase entrar. ―Soy el doctor de la aldea, Hakase Briefs a tus servicios.

La expresión de la peliturquesa se iluminó y sonrió imperceptiblemente, ahí estaba, su padre, Tights se alegraría cuando le dijera que efectivamente su papá estaba viviendo en esa aldea y que lo más importante del asunto es que estaba completamente sano ―Soy Bulma.

― ¿Tienes apellido?

Ella negó con la cabeza y caminó viendo el consultorio de su padre, miró los frascos que contenían diferentes restos de humanos flotando en un líquido transparente, seguramente los tenía ahí para estudiarlos ―Ya no ―se limitó a decir y ahora observó los diferentes libros perfectamente acomodados en un estante de madera. ― ¿De qué son?

Hakase se acercó a ella y tomó un libro al azar ―De las estrellas, de los componentes del suelo y lo que hay más abajo, del cuerpo humano… hay de variados temas.

La chica tomó el libro que el hombre le ofreció y lo abrió, ojeó sus páginas con delicadeza ―Todo esto, ¿lo ha escrito usted?

El de cabello blanco se rió y asintió ―Una persona no puede enfrascarse sólo en un tema.

―Me parece interesante, doctor.

―Llámame Hakase, pastelito ―pidió tiernamente, inmediatamente Bulma sintió un calor familiar envolviéndola, era como cuando su madre se refería a ella de una manera especial o con diminutivos, ser llamada de una manera tan dulce por parte de su padre como cuando era niña le provocaban ganas de abrazarlo y llorar diciéndole que lo había extrañado todos esos años, pero tenía que contener sus impulsos.

Ella asintió respirando hondamente y cerró el libro ― ¿Me lo puede prestar para leerlo?

― ¡Claro que sí! Cuando lo termines sería bueno que me dieras tu opinión.

Bulma aceptó gustosa, su atención fue llamada por una mujer que llevaba a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos ―Disculpe la interrupción doctor, pero mi hijo está ardiendo en fiebre.

―Recuéstalo en la plancha ―indicó el hombre y luego miró a Bulma, ella rápidamente entendió la indirecta y se excusó para salir del consultorio médico prometiendo regresar más tarde.

Se sentía feliz y dichosa, no tenía a su madre allí pero sí a su padre y eso la ponía de excelente humor, lo único que le causaba cierta tristeza es que efectivamente Hakase Briefs no la recordase, el hechizo que su madre había hecho sobre él era más poderoso de lo que pensaba, pero así estaba mejor, él estaría a salvo al no recordar que se había juntado con la Reina de las brujas blancas ni que había procreado a dos mestizas junto con ella. Su madre había amado tanto a su padre que su única opción fue alejarlo de todo cuando el mal comenzó a tomar fuerza.

Él pudo observar que ella iba tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no veía exactamente hacia donde iba, no se percató de que estaba saliendo de la aldea, pues mientras el sol estuviese en lo alto la puerta principal de la aldea estaría abierta, caminó por otro rumbo ajeno al que recorrió para llegar a la aldea. Reaccionó cuando el viento acarició su rostro y se percató de que estaba en una pradera, una hermosa pradera.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―giró su rostro y varios mechones sueltos de su cabello peliturquesa revolotearon gracias al soplar del aire. Era increíble que no haya percibido el galopar del equino y su jinete que se mostraban magníficos ante ella. ―Responde.

Su masculina voz era rasposa y autoritaria, algo que no la intimidó, ella no le temía a los cazadores y lo podía apreciar.

―Caminaba.

Él frunció el ceño ante la respuesta tan corta de la chica. La había visto entrar al consultorio de Hakase y después salir de él con una sonrisa luminosa que lo atrapó y un libro en manos que abrazaba como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo. La había observado caminar sumida en sus pensamientos y salir de la aldea para dirigirse al lugar que a él tanto le gustaba para estar solo, fue por eso que la siguió, para reclamarle que ese era su territorio y que ella no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí, pero al verla parada en medio del pastizaje con su cabello travieso ondeando ante el viento y su piel blanca siendo iluminada por el astro mayor no puedo hacer nada más que elaborar aquella pregunta ―Es peligroso salir de la aldea.

Ella asintió pero no hizo ademán de querer volver al poblado, todo lo contrario, giró dándole la espalda y se dejó caer acomodándose sentada en el pasto dispuesta a leer el libro que su padre le había prestado.

Vegeta al ver la actitud de la mujer gruñó molesto, ¡nadie lo ignoraba de esa manera! Menos una recién llegada que mendigaba un lugar para dormir, si por él fuera no los hubiera dejado entrar nunca a la aldea. Bajó de su caballo para ir y gritarle que se perdiera de ahí, que le estaba estorbando, pero cuando llegó a su lado la voz femenina detuvo sus reclamos ― ¿Crees en el destino?

El cazador frunció el ceño ante su estúpida pregunta ― ¿Qué demonios dices?

Ella levantó su rostro hasta encararlo y le sonrió débilmente para regresar su atención hacia el libro. Vegeta anhelante por su respuesta esperó pacientemente, pero esta nunca llegó. Harto se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y tomó su muñeca para llamar su atención. Su piel era la más suave que alguna vez hubiese tocado ―Yo sí creo… esa vez había un conejo.

―Eres la niña del bosque ―susurró con voz baja y sorprendida. Ella se liberó del agarre y acarició los labios de él con sus dedos.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, cuando los abrió se percató de que estaba en la aldea, de pie y que frente a él la misma chica peliturquesa lo observaba fijamente con el mismo libro en brazos saliendo del consultorio médico. Ella le sonrió fugazmente y emprendió su camino, sin embargo no fue el camino que Vegeta esperaba que tomara, sino que se dirigió de vuelta a la casa en donde ella habitaría de ahora en adelante.

¿Acaso aquello había sido una ilusión o una mala pasada de su mente?

* * *

 **.**

 **B** ueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el como se está desarrollando la trama y eso :3, ¡muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlas en un review!

Besos :D

.

Pd. Para quienes estén leyendo "Herederos" Espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana C:.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!** ¡Así es, sigo viva! Lo lamento tanto, estos últimos meses fueron tremendamente locos en general que no tuve cabeza para el fic, además ya casi estoy por terminar mi carrera y me estoy encerrando en la escuela -ahorita estoy de vacaciones y por eso me puse a escribir a todo lo que daba y pude- pero ya volveré nuevamente a clases :'v, sin embargo como les dije no la pienso dejar, (ni esta ni "Herederos" la cual ya actualizaré muy pronto, promesa!). Será lento el actualizar pero de que lo hago, lo hago.

Muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia si es que alguien decide seguirla y esperarme xd.

¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Los amo mucho. ¡Les mando besos y que tengan un excelente día!

.

.

.

* * *

 **BLANCO Y NEGRO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 3

Convivencia

 **I**

Sus manos estaban rasposas y ásperas después de haber dejado la antigua casa de su Reina como nueva, o al menos un poco más limpia de lo que estaba cuando recién llegaron al lugar, se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde aseando junto con Tights y Lazuli, ya que Lapis y Launch se habían ido a ver la práctica de entrenamiento de los cazadores.

Milk estaba acostumbrada a mantener todo en orden, dentro del clan de las brujas blancas era conocida por ser la más quisquillosa en cuando suciedad se trataba, Launch solía molestarla mucho en ese aspecto haciéndole maldades como aventarle bolitas de lodo o aventarla en charcos de lluvia y tierra, claramente a pesar de que la pelinegra se molestaba rápidamente encontraba alguna forma de vengarse de su amiga y después de leves discusiones las cosas volvían a ser como siempre.

―Mi cintura me está matando ―se quejó la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados sobándose la parte mencionada.

Tights que se encontraba en la parte correspondiente a la cocina preparando guisos con los alimentos que les habían quedado del viaje se rio del comentario de su amiga ―Se nota que Gero los ha consentido bastante bien, tanto tú como Lapis no saben hacer mucho.

Lazuli entrecerró los ojos y se acarició el cuello provocándose un pequeño tronar en él ―Bueno, mi abuelo es muy consentidor, ¿qué podíamos hacer? A él sólo le interesaba que entrenáramos nuestra magia y hablando de eso, ¿por qué no utilizamos nuestros poderes para limpiar? Hubiéramos terminado hace horas.

― ¡Lazuli! Se discreta, nunca sabes quién puede estar espiando ―regañó.

La chica rodó sus ojos azules ―No te estreses tanto Milk, mira, te está saliendo una arruga en la frente.

La primogénita de la Reina de las brujas blancas negó con la cabeza al ver la discusión infantil que mantenían sus dos amigas y decidió echar un vistazo hacia el jardín en donde vio a su hermana menor ocupada con Jurokugo, sabía que había ido a ver a su padre pues su olor la delataba además de su aura un poco inquita mezclada con la de su padre, no podía culparla a final de cuentas, Bulma aún estaba muy pequeña cuando tuvieron que alejarse de él para protegerlo. Decidió seguir con sus labores en la cocina recordando como la peliturquesa intentó inútilmente escabullirse de ella apenas había vuelto a la casa.

Cuando Bulma regresó de su pequeña caminata reveladora en el pueblo, decidió pasarse rápidamente los reclamos de su hermana mayor e irse directamente a la parte trasera de la casa, se había concentrado en limpiar todo el jardín junto con Jurokugo para posteriormente comenzar a sembrar algunas plantas tanto medicinales y otras que servirían como alimento, pues como brujos blancos ellos preferían no alimentarse de otros seres vivos, su conexión con la naturaleza era más fuerte que la de los humanos o la de las brujas negras.

― ¿Fuiste a ver a tu padre cierto?

La voz del hombre que colocaba cuidadosamente las semillas en la tierra para después cubrirlas delicadamente llamó su atención ―Sí ―dijo en susurro y sonrió de lado recordando aquel encuentro fugaz con su amado padre, los años y las batallas contra las brujas negras habían pasado seriamente sobre su progenitor y lo hacía lucir más cansado que nunca, sin embargo nunca borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro y los ánimos de siempre. ―A decir verdad, la razón por la que acepté venir fue para verlo nuevamente.

Una leve brisa envolvió el ambiente haciéndolo ver casi tan relajado como solía estar en la aldea de las brujas blancas ―Lo sé, tu madre me advirtió que no intentara detenerte si querías pasar tiempo con Hakase, cree que te haría bien.

Bulma dejó sus semillas reposar en sus manos y miró al hombre sentado al lado de ella ―Mi mamá… debo admitir que es muy misteriosa, hasta para mí.

―La reina prefiere evitar un conflicto de violencia y ganar a base de jugadas estratégicas, todos tenemos un rol en esta misión que desconocemos, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás ―el pelirrojo se levantó y sacudió sus holgados pantaloncillos de la tierra impregnada. ―Termina de sembrar eso y vayamos con tu hermana.

La peliazul asintió y colocó las semillas en el hueco correspondiente de tierra para cubrirlo y regarlo con un poco de agua ―Con suerte esto retoñará pronto.

Jurokugo le sonrió y le estiró la mano para ayudarla a pararse, Bulma agradeció el gesto y lo aceptó levantándose para entrar a la casa nuevamente donde Tights los recibió con una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de la Reina, y es que Panchy y Tights eran muy similares ―Ya está la comida, aunque parece que tendremos que ir por Lapis y por Launch, les dije que no tardaran.

―Yo iré por ellos ―se ofreció rápidamente Bulma, su curiosidad por caminar a través de los humanos nuevamente no se hizo esperar.

Su hermana mayor la miró no muy convencida de permitirlo, pero sabía que ella no desistiría así que se dirigió a Lazuli ―Ve con ella, no tarden por favor ―ambas asintieron a la petición de la princesa mayor y salieron de la casa. ―No hagan ninguna tontería ―advirtió la rubia mayor antes de que las dos chicas se alejaran demasiado del lugar.

 **II**

Debía admitir que la habilidad de los cazadores en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo era envidiable, la mayoría de los guerreros eran altos y muy fornidos, había otros que simplemente eran de cuerpo robusto pero la fuerza que poseían era casi sobrehumana, ahora sabía cómo es que podían librar una batalla con las brujas negras aunque ciertamente ellas llevaban la ventaja gracias a sus sucios trucos y su magia.

Pudo sentir un aura mágica diferente a la de ella y sus amigos, rápidamente buscó de dónde provenía y se encontró con el hijo mayor del líder del sur practicando con su hermano menor, a pesar de que este último lucía muy débil físicamente ya que su cuerpo era delgado empero pudo observar que a pesar de que sus enemigos vieran eso como una desventaja para él, él la usaba a su favor mejorando su velocidad y su flexibilidad. En cambio, el mayor de ambos hermanos tenía mucha fuerza en todo su cuerpo a pesar de su corta estatura, vaya, uno pensaba con la mente y otro con los músculos pero ninguno de los dos podía conectarse con la naturaleza a su alrededor, ninguno utilizaba su medio físico.

Observó a cada uno de los demás cazadores y todos resultaron ser lo mismo, todos iban por una pelea visceral, así nunca podrían ganarle a las brujas negras.

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos pensando en decirle a su amigo que mejor se fueran de ahí porque todo estaba aburrido hasta que una voz lo detuvo ―Así que decidiste venir enano ―era el enorme entrenador calvo de los cazadores que se dirigía hacia el chico de al lado. ― ¿Impresionado por el rendimiento de mis muchachos?

―No mucho en realidad ―subió y bajó los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

Nappa quitó su sonrisa burlona y bajó la vista a la chica que había imprudentemente hablado del desempeño de sus cazadores y sobre todo, el mismo desempeño de él como maestro; le reprochó ese comentario con la mirada y tuvo una idea ―Mocosa, si te crees muy buena por qué no peleas con alguna de las chicas, no serán tan rudas.

Launch sonrió de medio lado ― ¿Temes que pueda ser mucha batalla para tus hombres? ―se colocó las manos en ambos lados de su cintura, desafiante.

El alto y robusto cazador arrugó la nariz sumamente molesta por la actitud de la jovencita delante de él, ¿quién demonios se creía? ―Bien veamos qué puedes hacer, engreída. Tien Shin Han, dale una lección a esta niñita.

El cazador mencionado, quien fuera un joven alto, musculoso y totalmente rapado, dejó su entrenamiento con su oponente para acatar la orden de su maestro. Launch sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y se ató su larga y rubia cabellera en un chongo desordenado.

― ¿Segura de lo que haces? ―habló por primera vez Lapis, viendo quién sería la competencia de su amiga.

La chica le lanzó el chaleco que recientemente se había quitado para tener mayor libertad de movimiento ― ¿Acaso no soy la mejor luchando cuerpo a cuerpo de todos ustedes? ―dijo totalmente confiada, además ella no tenía nada que temer, creía en su enorme habilidad y destreza para los combates, esto sería pan comido.

Lapis suspiró ―No hagas nada que te delate ―pidió en susurro con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Ella asintió y se acercó al campo de batalla donde pelearía con aquel cazador que la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, como subestimándola, eso la molestó en algún punto pero debía controlarse, algo que siempre le decía Uranai Baba es que su imprudencia le podría costar mucho más que su vida misma, así que tenía que limitarse a mantener la calma o por error algún movimiento o hechizo la podría delatar no sólo a ella, sino a sus demás amigos.

― ¡Recuerda tus modales con las damas, Tien! ―escuchó decir a uno de los varios cazadores que servirían de público para ver el combate entre ella y el patético cazador que tenía en frente.

Su contendiente se colocó en posición, listo para atacar en cualquier momento, así que ella hizo lo mismo, observó su postura: era firme, bien podría aguantar un golpe muy duro y se mantendría de pie. Pero eso no le serviría con ella y se enteraría.

El silencio se hizo presente entre todos, inhaló y exhaló el aire observando los fieros ojos de la muchacha recién llegada que venía a retar repentinamente a los cazadores, no observó nada más ella, sólo vio a una chica linda y que a simple vista era frágil, pero sabía que juzgar así a las personas no le servía de nada y era algo que sus compañeros siempre hacían en batallas con las brujas, empero él tenía su propio método de pelea y siempre le había funcionado, sí, seguía las mismas reglas que le imponía Nappa sin embargo a la hora de la verdad él usaba su propio estilo.

Los músculos tensos de la chica y un leve hundimiento en la tierra en su pie izquierdo le advirtieron que atacaría en aquel momento y así fue como sucedió, lanzó un puñetazo directamente al rostro de él y pudo eludirlo, sin embargo la patada que lo esperaba al esquivar el golpe anterior ya lo esperaba y se sorprendió con la rapidez de la rubia. Sus compañeras no eran así de ágiles, tomó esa ventaja referente a que no portaba ningún arma u objeto pesado en su poder y por eso podía moverse tan rápido, sus ropas eran ligeras, en cambio las ropas de él y de todos los cazadores en general eran muy pesadas para mejorar el entrenamiento; pero esta vez no se dejaría engañar por esa chica.

Al ver la actitud recia de él pudo darse cuenta de que por fin la tomaría en cuenta como se debe, que toda esa actitud de subestimarla se iría a la basura y para ella eso estaba bastante bien, quería demostrarle a esos cazadores que no era una débil y simple humana como ellos. Las imágenes de su hermana siendo ejecutada por alguno de esta aldea pasaron rápidamente en su cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente alejando esta idea, tenía que controlarse.

―Launch, tranquila ―la voz suave de su amigo la alivianó un poco y recordó en qué estaba, se despabiló y apenas pudo esquivar el golpe bien intencionado que su contrincante le ofreció. Se arrastró por el piso y con unos giros bien ejecutados se alejó y se levantó.

El hombre sonrió ―No lo haces nada mal, sin embargo, no esperes que te deje tener la victoria tan fácilmente ―se abalanzó contra ella y al leer cómo iba a esquivar aquel ataque fue más rápido y la alcanzó a tomar de un brazo, o eso pensó.

La rubia sonrió complacida al ver que el muy tonto por estar pensando únicamente en atraparla no se dio cuenta de que en sus giros logró acercar la rama de un árbol para utilizarla a su favor, y vaya que le había sido de mucha utilidad. Al verlo en su estado de confusión lo derribó rápidamente y le aplicó una llave torciendo su brazo en su espalda.

Había ganado.

 **III**

La multitud anonadada, el silencio sepulcral y las miradas reprobatorias la hicieron pensar en lo peor, y lo peor era que sus amigos se habían metido en líos mucho antes de lo que esperaba, miró a Lazuli y ambas apresuraron su paso para ver lo que ocurría, cuando llegaron ambas pudieron apreciar como Launch derribaba a un cazador y lo sometía fácilmente, sinceramente no se sorprendieron, ella siempre había sido una salvaje a la hora de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Divisaron a un complacido Lapis entre la multitud y se acercaron rápidamente a él, su hermana gemela fue la primera en preguntar ― ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

―No vengas de aguafiestas, Lazuli, mira a Launch ―señaló a la chica que se levantaba con una victorial sonrisa y encaraba al entrenador. ―No la había visto tan feliz desde años atrás, creo que pudo soltar algunas frustraciones.

La peliturquesa le dio un golpe en el brazo a Lapis en modo de regaño ―Y dicen que la imprudente soy yo.

Los sonoros pasos del hombre calvo y bigote resonaron en la dura tierra del lugar, caminó hasta quedar frente a Launch y bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura, frunciendo el ceño se acercó para inspeccionarla de cerca ― ¡¿Cómo pudiste vencer a uno de mis mejores soldados?! ―gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que la chica produjera una mueca de desagrado. ― ¿Cuál fue tu trampa?

―Yo no hice ninguna trampa ―contestó indignada y cruzándose de brazos. ―Soy astuta, veloz y sé pensar, así es como gané ―se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia sus amigos.

Nappa observó como Tien se sobaba la parte adolorida de su brazo ―El entrenamiento será más pesado para ti, ¿entendiste?

―Sí señor ―por su parte, el aludido no se daba crédito al hecho de que una niña lo hubiese derrotado tan fácilmente y con una artimaña como esa, en definitiva quería la revancha.

La chica se deshizo del chongo abultado sacudiendo sus ondas doradas ― ¿Qué tal estuvo?

―El último movimiento, magnífico ―respondió Lapis chocando palmas con su amiga. ―La cara de ese imbécil fue… monumental.

― ¿Qué hacías peleando con un cazador? ―la voz de Lazuli fue tormentosa y seria, estaba molesta, a pesar de que a ella también le producía gracia el hecho de que los cazadores se hubieran impresionado tanto por la destreza de Launch también tomaba su responsabilidad en la misión más que su hermano inclusive. ― ¿Tienes idea del desastre que pudo haber pasado?

― ¿Y qué es eso tan desastroso que pudo ocurrir? ―la voz masculina de un cazador los alertó a todos, giraron hacia donde el que había interrumpido y se toparon con que se trataba del hijo mayor del líder del clan del sur, Vegeta.

Bulma carraspeó ―Se pudo haber roto algo, eh, Launch es de… huesos frágiles ―mintió lo mejor que pudo fingiendo preocupación en los falsos huesos frágiles de su amiga.

El chico de cabello negro hizo una mueca de desconfianza ―Pues para ser de "huesos frágiles" resistió muy bien todo el combate.

―Launch se ha lastimado otras veces cuando practica y temíamos que eso ocurriera ―agregó la rubia de cabello lacio a la treta.

La mirada sospechosa de Vegeta no se hizo esperar, no había conocido a alguien que tuviese tanta rapidez, claro está, a excepción de las brujas negras y por un instante creyó que la chica era una de ellas, pero al no ver indicio de malignidad en ella descartó esa idea ―Bien, a pesar de que humillaste la credibilidad de Nappa como entrenador, estoy seguro de que pronto te llegará la invitación de unirte a nosotros ―se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba y veía la expresión de Launch.

―Sería todo un honor ―bufó fingiendo emoción, en sus adentros le asqueaba la idea de pertenecer a uno de ellos, sin embargo debía dejar ir esos demonios del pasado para poder ayudar a derrotar a la bruja negra.

―Debemos irnos, Tights nos espera ―habló Bulma rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Los demás hicieron caso encaminándose a la vieja casa de la granja del pueblo.

―Aguarda ―la orden de Vegeta los detuvo. ―Tú, la del cabello azul.

Bulma los miró y asintió con la cabeza dándoles a entender que se adelantaran, que ella estaría bien. Vio cómo sus amigos se iban y caminó hasta quedar cerca de quien la había detenido ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Peleas? ―preguntó altaneramente el cazador estudiándola de arriba hacia abajo, había algo en ella que no le gustaba y quería vigilarla lo más de cerca posible. Presentía que ellos eran cómplices de las brujas negras y que ellos estaban ahí para estudiarlos y darles advertencias a las brujas negras de sus movimientos, debía ser precavido, después hablaría con su padre del tema. Por lo mientras quería probar a aquellos forasteros, y más a esa chica de mirada oceánica.

―No soy tan buena como Launch en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sí sé usar la espada doble ―respondió orgullosamente a la posición ególatra del joven.

Vegeta colocó una expresión suspicaz en su rostro ―Vienen bien preparados para proceder de una aldea donde las brujas no habían atacado hasta hace poco ―caminó alrededor de ella de una manera felina, despacio y observando cada rincón de la muchacha buscando indicios de algo que la delatara para no confiar en ella, para no creer en esa cara y esos ojos tan puros que lo acechaban.

―Es época de guerra, queríamos estar preparados… lamentablemente, no estábamos ahí para defender nuestro hogar cuando atacaron.

― ¿Qué hacían cuando eso ocurría? ―preguntó abruptamente colocándose detrás de ella. Inhaló disimuladamente su aroma, dulce, como la niña de aquel bosque.

Bulma se giró para verlo de frente, frunció el ceño al ver la sospechosa actitud de él, seguramente él sabía algo, debía ser totalmente cuidadosa para no ser lengua larga y arruine algo ―Ya se los dijimos, nosotros nos dedicamos más al cultivo de plantas, tanto para medicinas como para nuestro propio alimento. Las plantas que estábamos estudiando sólo podían crecer en el ambiente alejado de nuestra aldea y por eso no estuvimos cuando fue atacada.

―Es una enorme coincidencia, además no fueron atacados mientras venían para acá, es un gran trayecto para no haber sido detectados.

La peliazul suspiró fastidiada ― ¿Qué insinúas?

―Ustedes son aliados de esas brujas negras, no sé qué trato tengan con ellas ni qué demonios les hayan ofrecido esas arpías para traicionar a su aldea y venir ahora en contra de nosotros pero te juro que lo averiguaré ―no le dio tiempo a la chica de contestar absolutamente nada porque se alejó lo más rápido que pudo a continuar con su entrenamiento.

La chica lo miró con enojo, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella había dejado la comodidad de su poblado, a su querida madre y amigos, una vida relativamente tranquila para ofrecerles ayuda a los cazadores y lo primero que hacía uno de ellos era juzgarla de traidora y mentirosa, aceptaba lo de mentirosa, ¡pero era por una buena causa! Pero traidora jamás, una bruja blanca siempre ayudaba a quienes se lo pedían siempre y cuando su intención fuera para mantener el equilibrio de la energía mágica, aquel hombre no estaba en posición de juzgarla, les estaban salvando prácticamente el trasero ya que a pesar de que todos los guerreros eran fuertes sabía que le podrían hacer mucho duelo a lo poderosa que era Margot.

Arrugó sus labios e hizo un gesto con su nariz a modo de desprecio cuando el cazador volteó disimuladamente a ver si ella se había ido o seguía ahí, el contacto de mirada que tuvo con él fue corto y rápido, decidió que era mejor darle alcance a sus amigos y hablarles acerca de lo que Vegeta le había dicho, pues ahora que él sospechaba de ellos injustificadamente debían cuidarse mucho más para que toda la aldea no se levantase en su contra y los quisieran quemar cuales viles gusanos negros.

Caminó a prisa siguiendo el camino que ya se había memorizado bien para su nuevo hogar, iba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado justo delante de ella hasta que chocó con dicha persona ― ¡Lo lamento tanto! ―dijo enseguida viendo que a quién casi atropellaba con su presuroso paso fue a su padre. ― ¿Le hice daño?

―Nada de eso pastelito, eres tan ligera que creí que había sido un niño pequeño quien me había estrellado ―el hombre de bigote se rio ante su propio comentario y la chica le siguió el juego. ― ¿Sabes? A veces me gusta quedarme parado en medio de la aldea para observar.

― ¿Y qué es lo que observa? ―quiso saber curiosa.

Hakase levantó su mirada al cielo e inhaló hondo y lento ―La naturaleza, observo a la gente que viene y va, su comportamiento y cómo conviven.

―Es usted una persona muy observadora ―contempló el cielo de la misma manera que el hombre de edad a su lado.

El doctor de la aldea sonrió ―Igual que tú, pequeña. No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos parecemos un poco.

―Claro que nos parecemos ―soltó de repente y se arrepintió al ver la cara interrogante del hombre. ―Quiero decir, yo también tuve esa sensación de que tenemos una conexión por alguna razón desconocida ―rio nerviosa suplicando que su padre no se fijara en el desliz que tuvo.

―Tienes razón, y qué bueno que te veo porque justamente estoy necesitando un asistente que me ayude, soy el único doctor aquí y a veces no me doy abasto, ¿qué te parece si te enseño lo que sé y me ayudas un poco? ―la peliturquesa sintió como el mundo le sonreía, ¡pasaría más tiempo con su padre! De repente toda esa molestia que el hijo mayor de los Ouji le hizo pasar se esfumó inmediatamente al recibir tan excelente propuesta por parte del doctor.

― ¡Estaría totalmente encantada! ―dijo emocionada y con un brillo especial en la mirada.

Hakase le sonrió en modo paternal y le acarició la cabeza ―Te espero en el consultorio mañana cuando el sol toque la casa de la granja. Bulma sintió especial curiosidad de porqué precisamente en ese momento, el doctor lo adivinó y respondió antes de que preguntase. ―Desde que tengo memoria siempre he abierto específicamente a esa hora mi consultorio, siempre me fijaba en qué momento el sol tocaba el primer rincón de esa casa y para mí a esa hora comienza el día.

― ¿Recuerda algo de la mujer que habitaba la casa en la que estamos?

El doctor hizo una mueca tratando de hacer memoria ―Creo que de igual manera llegó y se convirtió mi asistente y me siguió cuando la aldea Saiya se dividió en norte y sur yo tomé la decisión de irme para allá, ya que un amigo mío, Gohan se quedaría aquí y servía de doctor, lamentablemente él murió hace cinco años. Pero de repente ella ya no apareció, creo que regresó a su aldea de origen, no la he vuelto a ver y aunque la volviese a ver no lo sabría, sinceramente no recuerdo su rostro ―admitió avergonzado de aquello.

Bulma sonrió tristemente, en verdad nadie recordaba que su madre sí, se había ido al sur con él y habían tenido dos hijas que criaban juntos con amor hasta que tuvieron que marcharse de ahí por seguridad de todos.

―Nos veremos mañana ―dijo con toda la intención de irse.

El hombre de cabello canoso la detuvo antes ―Lamento molestarte tanto, pero me gustaría darte un libro para que lo leas y me des tu opinión.

La peliazul sonrió complacida ― ¡Por supuesto!

―Está en el consultorio, ¿vamos? ―propuso el doctor abriéndole paso a la jovencita, quien asintió enérgicamente y a su lado caminaron hasta el lugar de destino.

 **IV**

Lapis se quedó un poco preocupado de haber dejado a Bulma con aquel sujeto de mirada fría, tenía la impresión de que él no confiaba en las buenas intenciones que todos ellos tenían por ayudar a su nada agradable aldea, sin embargo sabía que la peliturquesa era fuerte y podía manejar cualquier situación en la que aquel sujeto la pusiera así que de un momento a otro decidió relajarse un poco.

Llegaron a la casa donde Tights y Milk ya los esperaban con la comida lista, sin embargo al notar la presencia de su hermana menor, la primogénita de la Reina no dudo en preguntar ― ¿En dónde está Bulma?

―Un cazador la detuvo para no sé qué ―respondió Lazuli yendo directamente a la cazuela donde estaba la comida hecha y caliente, se apresuró a añadir algo más antes de que la princesa mayor reclamase. ―Ella dijo que estaría bien sola.

Tights bufó ―Y ahí van a creerle, comiencen, iré a buscarla.

―Tights, déjala, ya no es una niña pequeña ―reprendió Launch a la de rubia de ojos negros que se apuraba a la salida ignorando su comentario. ― ¿Por qué todos me ignoran?

― ¿Estabas hablando? ―bromeó Lapis con actitud seria ganándose inmediatamente un golpe de la rubia de cabello largo y ondulado.

―Sólo espero que Bulma no haya metido la pata ―suspiró Milk mientras servía la comida en tazones y se los pasaba a sus amigos que se habían acomodado en la mesa que estaba instalada en una parte de la casa. ―Es un poco lengua suelta.

Launch se metió una cucharada de comida en la boca y no esperó a terminar de tragar para hablar ― ¿En verdad crees que ella sería tan idiota? Sí, es atolondrada y distraída, pero no es lengua suelta.

―No hables con la boca llena Launch ―pidió Lazuli con asco y diversión al verla. La susodicha subió y bajó los hombros en forma de restarle importancia a su petición tan delicada, a su parecer.

Lapis se rio ― ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan delicada? Te recuerdo que eras tú la que hacía encantamientos de lodo y gusanos.

―Ustedes dan asco ―comentó la pelinegra yendo a sentarse a la mesa junto con sus amigos. ―Dejando lo de Bulma a un lado, al que no he visto desde hace rato es a Jurokugo.

Launch esta vez tragó todo su alimento antes de hablar tomando en consideración la petición de su amiga de ojos azules ―Ya sabes cómo es, debe estar teniendo esos momentos de trance con las plantas e insectos.

―No es un trance, es una conexión especial que muy pocos brujos blancos logran dominar para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el entorno gracias a la naturaleza ―informó el único varón de la mesa en un tono crudo y serio, pues él respetaba mucho ese tipo de conexión mágica entre los seres vivos y era el principal interesado en aprenderlo, a pesar de que varias veces le habían dicho que aún le faltaba mucho por saber y vivir, él sentía que podía hacerlo si se lo proponía.

Lazuli miró con interés a su gemelo, muy raramente lo veía hablar apasionadamente de algo, pues el chico no era alguien que se impresionase fácilmente, sonrió casi imperceptible y se comió otra cucharada más de su alimento, masticó lentamente y cuando su boca estuvo vacía quiso saber algo de Launch ― ¿Por qué peleaban tú y ese cazador?

Milk inmediatamente tosió espantada ― ¡¿Peleaste con un cazador?! ―preguntó alarmada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

La culpable de la pelea rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su amiga pelinegra ―Fue una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y en realidad buscaban retar a Lapis, yo estaba a su lado, el calvo llegó preguntando qué opinábamos acerca del desempeño de sus cazadores y yo respondí, después la pelea fluyó para que comprobara si era cierto que eran tan buenos como decían.

―En realidad ―interrumpió el chico de ojos azules. ―Me preguntó a mí y Launch interrumpió imprudentemente como siempre, aunque la verdad fue divertido, ya me había aburrido de verlos entrenar ―se levantó para servirse otro plato de comida.

― ¿Y tú estás bien? ―cuestionó Milk con angustia en su mirada. ― ¿No te lastimó?

Launch negó con la cabeza ―Ese tipo es muy bueno, en realidad todos los cazadores son bastante buenos, por algo han sobrevivido, sin embargo no saben utilizar su medio, sólo usan su cuerpo y sus armas, por eso fue muy fácil ganarle con un movimiento tan simple.

Lapis se rio llegando a la mesa nuevamente ―Debiste ver su cara de idiota.

―Aunque ―Lazuli dejó su tazón a un lado pues ya había terminado de comer. ―No estaba nada mal aquel sujeto, ¿no?

― ¿Qué estás insinuando? ―arqueó una ceja la rubia de cabello largo.

Lazuli subió y bajó los hombros despreocupadamente ―Quizá te puedas llevar muy bien con ese cazador.

―No seas tonta Lazuli, sabes muy bien las reglas impuestas por la Reina, nada de intimar con los cazadores ―argumentó Milk ante el comentario de la ojiazul.

La gemela recargó su mentón en una mano y suspiró ―Qué aburrida eres, no te estoy diciendo que te enamores, sólo que… te diviertas.

―Qué zorra ―se quejó Lapis. ―No te quiero ver con ningún cazador, ¿entendiste?

Lazuli le enseñó la lengua a su hermano ―Te recuerdo que soy la mayor, así que no me puedes ordenar.

―Ya tranquilos, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Milk, no podemos tomarnos ese tipo de libertades además te recuerdo que esta gente mató de una manera cruel a mi hermana ―sentenció Launch y se concentró en su comida dando por zanjado el tema.

Los demás ya no dijeron absolutamente nada acerca de eso y se dedicaron a comer esperando que ambas princesas volviesen pronto a casa y no se metiesen en problemas.

 **V**

Tights recorrió gran parte de la aldea sin éxito, comenzó por el campo de entrenamiento esperando encontrarla hablando con aquel que la detuvo sin embargo no logró divisarla a lo lejos, así que había ido a los establecimientos de comercio pero no tuvo indicios de Bulma por ninguna parte y eso la empezó a preocupar, intentó buscarla telepáticamente pero no pudo por la lejanía a la que se encontraba, aun no dominaba completamente su don y le era difícil usarlo en ocasiones.

Decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento de los cazadores nuevamente pensando en buscar más de cerca, era cierto que no le tenía miedo a los cazadores, sin embargo tampoco quería inmiscuirse tanto con ellos. Llegó a la zona ignorando las miradas de algunos cazadores, bien sabía que no sólo el aspecto físico les atraerían a los hombres, sino también el aura de magia que la rodeaba tanto a ella como a los demás era llamativo para los habitantes de aquel poblado.

No la vio por ninguna parte y esta vez consideró preguntarle a alguien, se acercó al grupo de cazadores más cercano que encontró, ellos hablaban y reían a boca suelta, los humanos se le hacían un tanto bárbaros y no confiaba en ellos pero esperó que al menos esas personas pudiesen decirle el paradero de su hermana menor.

Se acercó al grupo y habló llamando la atención de todos ―Disculpen, ¿han visto a una joven de cabello y ojos azules por aquí?

Uno de ellos, el más bajito de todos, que bebía aparentemente alcohol en un tarro contestó dirigiéndose a otro cazador que se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera, solitario afilando su espada a unos pocos metros de ahí ―Hey Vegeta, ¿no es la chica con la que hablabas hace rato?

El susodicho levantó la vista de su espada y la centró en sus compañeros y luego en la chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, se levantó de su lugar acercándose al pequeño tumulto ― ¿Y tú eres?

―Su hermana mayor, y la busco porque ya se retrasó para la hora de la comida ―respondió tratando de ser lo más educada posible. La actitud de aquellos hombres no le agradaba en nada.

― ¿Y por eso interrumpes nuestra práctica? ―preguntó otro cazador más alto que Vegeta, altanero cruzándose de brazos.

Tights se mordió la lengua antes de contestar de mala gana ―Lo lamento, pero como los vi haciendo nada, creí que no les importaría.

El mismo cazador iba a contestar pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo ―Basta Raditz, ella sólo quiere saber sobre su hermana, la vi hace poco dirigiéndose al consultorio del doctor Hakase ―le indicó cómo llegar a dicho lugar y Tights le agradeció, pudo percibir que aquel hombre no era tan salvaje como los demás y eso le agradó, podía darle razón a su madre en el hecho de que "no todos eran iguales".

Los cazadores vieron cómo se alejaba con prisa en dirección a donde su hermana estaba.

Raditz le dio un golpe en el brazo a aquel que le había indicado las cosas a la joven rubia ―No vuelvas a interrumpirme Kakarotto, o te tiraré los dientes.

El cazador de cabello negro alborotado se rio quedamente ―Hermano, no me digas que tratabas de impresionarla con tu porte de macho.

El hermano mayor chistó la lengua y desvió la mirada a un punto incierto, fue cuando el cazador más bajo habló ―No lo culpo, las chicas que llegaron recientemente son muy bonitas, especialmente la de cabello lacio rubio y ojos azules penetrantes ―suspiró recordando a la chica que describía.

Otro cazador, el que se había enfrentado con Launch se burló ―Olvídalo Krillin, está fuera de tu liga.

Krillin arrugó su entrecejo claramente ofendido ante aquel comentario ― ¿Tú qué vas a saber? ―dijo molesto pero se le ocurrió otra idea de inmediato para molestar a Tien Shin Han. ―Aunque no puedes negar que aquella chica que te pateó el trasero es bella. Supo cómo aniquilarte en minutos.

―Cállate ―bramó Tien Shin Han.

Vegeta gruñó por el comportamiento de su equipo y ordenó ―No quiero que se acerquen a ellas, ¿entendido?

― ¿Y por qué no? ―se quejó Kakarotto.

―Imbéciles, ustedes todo lo toman a la ligera, ellas pueden ser aliadas de las brujas negras ―explicó haciendo que los demás lo considerasen un poco. ―Es muy curioso que sólo los más jóvenes hayan escapado de la aldea, además tenemos mapas de todas las regiones dentro y fuera de la Montaña Mizuiro y no hay ningún poblado registrado en donde dicen proceder.

Tien Shin Han se colocó una mano en el mentón a modo de reflexionar lo que decía ―Tienes razón es sospechoso y sinceramente para ser una simple jovencita tenía más fuerza que alguien de su edad y con su estructura corporal.

―Más bien te avergüenza decir que perdiste frente a una chica ―bromeó Kakarotto ganándose una mirada severa de su amigo.

―Pues yo no veo nada anormal o maligno en ellas y las estuve observando ―comentó casual Krillin ganándose unas miradas sugerentes por parte de sus dos amigos. ― ¡Lo hice para asegurarme de que no mintieran, no por otra cosa! ―se explicó.

―Da igual ―interrumpió Vegeta. ―Quiero que estén atentos a cada movimiento que ellas hagan, no bajen la guardia y no se atrevan a relacionarse con ellas ―amenazó fieramente a sus camaradas. ―Y si llegan a ver algún indicio de brujería, córtenles la cabeza.

Y sin más, el cazador tomó su espada enganchándosela a la cintura y caminó lejos del campo de entrenamiento.


End file.
